Loveshots
by SarahxAlice
Summary: Dette er en samling kærlighedshistorier af forskellig art, der både handler om canon og ikke-canon karakterer. Jeg vil udgive dem løbende, da inspirationen kommer og går. :- Enjoy!
1. Love is unpredictable

Jaydon skuttede sig og så op med himmelen. Det var hamrende koldt. Primært fordi det sneede. Hvordan kunne det sne, når de var midt i marts?

Han sukkede og trak lynlåsen i jakken længere op, så den nu var lukket tæt omkring halsen. Han havde været så dum at glemme sit halstørklæde i sin sovesal, og det stod han nu og fortrød bitterligt. Blæsten susede, og sneen landede i hans mørke, strittende hår.

På trods af negativiteten over kulden var det faktisk et fantastisk syn. Sneen var overalt på Hogwarts' område. Søen var tilfrosset på grund af kulden, så et par af skolens elever havde begivet sig ud på isen for at skøjte. Et par piger stod og fnisede, fordi en fyr var snublet i et forsøg på at imponere dem.

Han smilede skævt for sig selv; det kunne jo trods alt have været ham selv. Nej, han ville godt nok ikke være faldet; i så fald ville det have været mere end bevidst. Nogle piger elskede, når drenge gjorde sig klodsede, for så var det jo, fordi han lagde mærke til _hende_.

Jaydon kiggede ned på de kønne, unge damer igen. Den ene pige var Cecilia, en pige han havde haft et særdeles godt forhold til indtil for nogle få uger siden. Nu snakkede de ikke længere sammen, men det var ham, der havde valgt det. Han brød sig ikke om hende længere, fordi hun ikke kunne finde ud af at holde sin kæft, når det ellers havde været meningen, man kunne stole på hende.

Jaydon trak hurtigt blikket til sig, da hun mødte hans blik og rynkede brynene. Hun var stadig smuk, det indrømmede han gerne. Hendes hår var gyldent, og de røde kinder fik hende til at ligne en blanding af en skandinavisk nisse og en engel. Hans hjerne sagde, hun var en meget smuk og intelligent pige, men hans hjerte og hjerne talte ikke længere samme sprog.

Hendes veninder vendte sig rundt og så, hvor Cecilias blik var endt. De sukkede dybt og gav Jaydon elevatorblikket, hvorefter de rynkede på næsen, som han efterhånden var vant til.

Det var begyndt at være lige meget. Han var ligeglad, selvom det da kunne være træls, når han ligefrem kunne høre, hvordan de hviskede, når man gik forbi dem på gangene.

Det hele var begyndt for nogle uger siden, hvor der havde været en kæmpe fest. Jaydon deltog naturligvis; det var obligatorisk, når man var så populær som ham. Han var jo en glad dreng; han kunne sætte festens tempo højt, han kunne score nogle piger, og han kunne især få de andre piger til at lægge mærke til de andre drenge til festen. Altså, de kunne jo ikke alle sammen få ham, vel?

Jaydon sukkede og vendte sig væk fra pigerne. Han huskede den aften så tydeligt:

_Han havde danset med en af Cecilias veninder, som også var brændt varm på ham. Faktisk stod hun derovre sammen med Cecilia og bagtalte ham nok i dette øjeblik. Det var piger gode til. Hele den der snak med: "Han er ikke god nok til dig! Jeg mener, han ville ikke have vraget dig, hvis han var rigtig oppe i sit hoved!" Den snak havde de altid, og det havde han aldrig fattet. Hvorfor accepterede de ikke bare, de ikke var vedkommendes type og fandt en ny?_

_Nå, men festen havde været noget for sig selv. Han var blevet rimelig fuld og snakkede så med veninden, som kyssede ham konstant. Til sidst blev det frustrerende, og han bad hende hidse sig ned og give ham en chance for at trække vejret. Pigen blev vred og smuttede. Han kunne ikke engang huske hendes navn; det havde han altid problemer med, når det galt piger, han slet ikke interesserede sig for. _

_Men så kom Cecilia i sit eget solstråle-selv. Hun var smuk den aften: Gyldne krøller, tætsiddende, lårkort råhvid kjole, der var lettere gennemsigtig ved benene. Hun var smuk, og det var irriterende at tænke tilbage på, når man nu ikke følte noget for hende længere. Hun var bare endnu en pige i mængden._

_Hun havde danset, kysset og drukket med ham, indtil Jaydon var blevet træt i sit hoved og behøvede lidt luft. Han havde stillet sig op af en mur og stirrede ud i luften. Pludselig satte en fyr sig ved siden af ham... Benjamin Llewellyn. Jaydon og Benjamin havde ikke just haft et let forhold til hinanden igennem tiden. Men der skulle åbenbart ikke mere til at bryde isen end sprut og sjove bemærkninger._

_Han havde følt sig helt ved siden af sig selv den aften. Alkohollen måtte have haft en mærkelig virkning, for pludselig så han Benjamin på en ny måde. Benjamins blå hår fascinerede ham; det sad helt pjusket, og pandehåret faldt ned i øjnene på ham. Hvorfor havde han overhovedet valgt at farve det blåt? Det ville Jaydon aldrig turde gøre. Folk ville pege ham ud og undre sig og snakke om ham... det ville han have syntes om. Dengang. Desuden elskede han at finde undskyldninger til at se Benjamin i øjnene. Hans brune, alvorlige øjne med et svagt glimt af et-eller-andet. Han havde aldrig grejet glimtet i øjnene, men han havde kunnet lide det glimt. _

_Pludselig blev det bare for meget for ham, så han blev nødt til at få sin fascination ud. Jaydon kyssede Benjamin. Siddende på det kolde stengulv uden for Fornødenhedsrummet. Fulde, ligeglade og muntre. Men glæden skulle stoppe brat; en Hufflepuff-elev havde opdaget dem. Hendes navn var tilsyneladende Penelope, og hun var flygtet med dem fra det samme. Det havde været en lang og besværlig samtale, som de begge helst havde undgået. Jaydon fik sagt noget dumt, og hun forlod dem grædende. Det var alt sammen lige meget, for Jaydon var fuld og høj på sit første kys med en dreng. Intet betød noget. Det var kun Jaydon og Benjamin._

_De besluttede sig for at gå ned til søen kort efter, fordi der endnu en gang var blevet for varmt på gangen. Benjamin havde dristet sig til at kysse Jaydon, og selvom han ikke havde turde indrømme det, så nød han det faktisk. En del._

_Ved søen var Jaydon ved at komme til bevidsthed, og det havde nær ødelagt det hele. Han var ved at blive ædru, og nu så han Benjamin for, hvad han var. Benjamin var en fyr som ham selv. Benjamin var _ikke _en pige, og det gjorde tingene komplicerede. Hvorfor var han tiltrukket af en, der var af hankøn? Det gav ingen mening._

_Jaydon havde været utilnærmelig til sidst, fordi han ikke forstod sig selv. De endte med at forlade udendørsarealerne fuldstændig isolerede, og det havde pint ham. _

_Efter lang tids problemer, tilståelser og forsvarende ord havde de endelig fået hinanden. Sådan da. De var i hvert fald kærester nu. Jaydon havde både mistet venner, pigers respekt og drenges respekt, men han var faktisk ligeglad. Han havde Benjamin, og det var godt nok..._

Jaydon faldt tilbage på de minder, han havde, hvor han skændtes med sine venner. De havde råbt, skændtes, stillet sig op og spillet med musklerne. Men de vidste alle sammen godt, hvem der ville vinde i sidste ende. Jaydon var den stærkeste, og det havde han altid været, fordi han var adræt og snedig. Men det ville aldrig blive til noget alligevel. Selvom de havde forrådt ham og kaldt ham alle de ting, man nu kalder "en som ham og Benjamin", så holdt han stadig af dem. De havde været hans næreste venner, og han håbede stadig, de ville komme tilbage. Der var ikke andet at gøre end at vente.

Han så hen på Cecilia og hendes veninder igen og knyttede næverne. De så hen på ham og rækkede tunge på den der barnlige måde. Da Cecilia skulle til at råbe noget efter ham, tav hun pludselig og så den anden vej. Kort efter mærkede Jaydon en hånd i sin, og han kunne mærke, det trak i hans mundvige.

"Hej Jay," hilste den velkendte stemme som en blid hvisken. Hans stemme var som beroligende klokker. Han kunne altid køle Jaydon ned; det eneste, han skulle gøre, var at snakke.

"Hey Ben," hilste Jaydon og begyndte med det samme at smile. Al hans vrede fra før var væk som dug for solen, og det var dejligt. Livet var lettere, når man bare var glad.

Jaydon gav Benjamins hånd et blidt klem og kyssede ham på panden, som han havde fået en vane med at gøre, når Benjamin dukkede op ved hans side. Han blev bare glad, og selvom han ikke havde indrømmet det for Benjamin endnu, så var det _kærlighed_. Jaydon _elskede_ Benjamin. Hvordan skulle han ellers forklare alt, han havde gjort og tænkt på det seneste? Han havde kastet alt til side for at være sammen med Ben, og det havde han det godt med.

"Jaydon... du stener," konstaterede Benjamin hurtigt og smilede skævt, da Jaydon så på ham med et forundret blik.

"Undskyld, jeg.. faldt bare lige i staver," svarede han og kørte sin frie hånd igennem sit uglede, usatte hår. "Jeg ved ikke, jeg er vel bare filosofisk i dag."

Benjamin lod et grin undslippe, og Jaydon så falsk-køligt på ham. "Undskyld Jay, men jeg har svært ved at forestille mig dig som filosofisk. Sue me."

Jaydon grinede selv nu; det var vel egentlig meget rigtigt. Han var lidt for "tom" til at kunne opfattes som en filosof. Det morede også ham selv. "Okay, jeg tænkte i hvert fald!"

"Det noterer jeg i min kalender som et fremskridt."

"Hold din kæft."

De smilede til hinanden; det var sådan, de var. Kærlige det ene øjeblik og drillende kammerater det næste. Jaydon havde intet imod det; faktisk så elskede han deres måde at være sammen på. De var venner, men de var også kærester. Lidt af det hele.

"Det ville jeg ikke have oplevet med en pige", tænkte Jaydon for sig og smilede endnu en gang til drengen med det fascinerende, blå hår og de mystiske, brune øjne.


	2. Love is about making choices

_Der var en stilhed i rummet, da han gik hen mod hende med små, usikre skridt. Hun blev stående på sin plads ved det store, brede vindue, som lod solens stråler strømme ind og ramme hende, så hun lyste op som en lille engel. Hun kunne mærke, han så på hende, selvom hendes blik var rettet mod jorden nu; hun turde ikke møde hans blik af fare for, hun endte med at ødelægge øjeblikket med et af hendes klassiske bemærkninger._

_Han standsede foran hende og placerede sin højre pegefinger under hendes hage. Så blidt som muligt løftede han hendes hage op, så hun endelig mødte hans blik. _

_Hun sank en klump i halsen og lod endelig følelserne skylle ind over sig, som hvis det var vandet fra et hav. Hans brune hår havde fundet lyset fra solen, så det nærmest så gyldent ud nu. Hans øjne var blide og varme. Hans smil var skævt, men det var på den gode måde; den der glade, muntre måde..._

"_Hey," sagde han for at genvinde hendes opmærksomhed. Hun blinkede opmærksomt og bed sig i læben. Han slap ikke hendes hage, måske fordi han var bange for, hun skulle se ned igen? "Jeg... vil gerne spørge dig om noget."_

_Det blev pludselig svært at sige noget. Selv det at trække vejret blev vanskeligt._

"_H-hvad er det?" spurgte hun stammende og lagde bånd på sig selv for ikke at rødme. Hun _nægtede_ at rødme._

"_Når.. når vi starter på Hogwarts, vil vi så stadig være venner?" Han så på hende med det der blik. Han var usikker, og det var hende, der skulle forsikre ham om, at selvfølgelig var de det. De skulle altid være sammen, de to. De var uadskillelige, og det mente alle. Så hvorfor skulle de ikke være sammen?_

"_Selvfølgelig... vi vil stadig være venner!" Hun smilede til ham for første gang, siden han var trådt ind på hendes værelse. Det måtte være for mindst ti minutter siden, føltes det som om._

_Smilet omkring munden blev større. "Det håber jeg virkelig, for jeg ved ikke, hvad jeg skulle gøre uden dig. Du er virkelig min bedste ven."_

"_I lige måde..." Hun så ham i øjnene igen, og hans blik havde fået et glimt af noget andet. Noget mystisk og.. kærligt. _

"_Du..." startede han, og hun rykkede automatisk væk. Han så såret på hende. "Hvorfor rykker du dig?"_

"_Undskyld... jeg troede, der var en edderkop på din jakke, men.. det var der ikke."_

"_Du lyver, men det er også lige meget." Han rykkede hen til hende igen, men der var stadig afstand imellem dem. "Kom.. lige herover." _

_Hun ville ikke sige nej, så hun rykkede sig de sidste par centimeter. Fuldstændig uventet trak han hende ind til sig; hun var en del mindre end ham, og det fik hende næsten til at forsvinde, når han krammede hende. "Jeg elsker dig."_

_Denne gang kunne det ikke undgås. Blodet skød op i kinderne, og det ville ikke forsvinde med det samme._

"_... Jeg elsker også dig, Jasper." Han holdt hende tæt ind til sig, og hun ville ønske, han aldrig gav slip..._

Angelina vågnede med et gisp og faldt ud af sengen med et bump. Det havde været noget af en drøm i nat. Endnu en drøm om _ham_. Det havde været sådan her i flere uger. Han var den sidste, hun tænkte på, når hun gik i seng, hun drømte om ham og så vågnede hun og tænkte på ham.

Denne drøm var bare ny. Den havde rent faktisk foregået. Det var fra dengang, de var elleve år; uskyldige, bekymrede og lykkelige i deres egen lille, hyggelige verden. Det var, indtil de startede på Hogwarts og alting forandrede sig.

Det havde været meget naivt af hende at fortælle ham, de altid ville være venner. Hvad vidste hun egentlig om det dengang? Hun havde været så lille. Så lille, dum og naiv.

"_Black, Angelina," sagde McGonagalls stemme alvorligt fra sin plads oppe foran alle i storsalen. _

_Den lille pige med det mørke hår kunne mærke alles blikke rettet mod sig. De genkendte navnet, og selvom det burde gøre hende glad, havde det den modsatte effekt. Hun kendte den spredte mumlen, og deres fordømmende blikke. Da hun endelig satte sig på skammelen, kunne hun ikke undgå at føle sig en smule genert. _

"_Nå, så du er endnu en Black, hva'?" Fordelingshattens stemme forskrækkede hende, og hun udstødte et nervøst hvin. "Rolig nu, denne samtale er mellem dig og mig... eller det er vel mere en slags monolog." Han smågrinte lidt af sin egen vittighed og rodede lidt rundt i hendes hjerne, kunne hun nærmest fornemme. Hun følte sig nøgen helt ind til skindet. "Jeg kan se, du har store evner inden for manipulation... Ja, ganske rigtigt. Du er også kendt med at få din vilje, og du har både visdom og intellekt. Du skal nok blive til noget... Ja, jeg ved lige, hvor du skal hen."_

_Hendes tanker ønskede sig langt væk fra sin slægts kollegium, men det var for sent:  
"SLYTHERIN!" råbte hatten og alle eleverne fra det nævnte kollegium hujede og piftede. Alle andre forblev stille, og den spredte mumlen genopstod. Hun følte sig elendig; hvad skulle hun dog stille op med sig selv nu? Hun var på det mest upopulære kollegium, og samtidig havde fordelingshatten lige sagt, at hun var manipulerende og altid fik sin vilje..._

_Angelina satte sig på sin plads og så nervøst hen på Jasper. Hvor må han endte henne? Ville han ende sammen med hende? Det værst tænkelige kunne da ikke ske, vel? Nej, så slemt ville det da ikke gå dem._

_Lang tid gik, og det blev endelig Jaspers tur. "Wayland, Jasper," sagde McGonagalls stemme endnu en gang. Man kunne høre et snert af utålmodighed, eftersom at han var den næstsidste._

_Jasper gik op mod fordelingshatten med nervøse skridt. Han så flygtigt på Angelina, smilede og fik så hatten på sit hoved. _

_Der var stilhed i omkring fem _lange_ sekunder, indtil hatten endelig råbte: "GRYFFINDOR!" _

_I det øjeblik, mens alle andre fra Gryffindor hujede og piftede, brød Angelinas verden sammen._

Det havde været så uretfærdigt.

Angelina travede småirriteret ned af gangen til storsalen. Hun var sulten og havde hårdt brug for bare et eller andet at spise. Det behøvede ikke være noget voldsomt; det skulle bare mætte.

Hun nåede ned i storsalen, hvor hun straks satte sig ved sin sædvanlige plads ved Slytherin-bordet.

Draco Malfoy og hans slæng sad der allerede. Bella sad og smiskede for dem, men Angelina var slet ikke i humør til det. Hun tog et æble og gnaskede agressivt i det. Draco så op fra sin konstante tilbedelse og kiggede på hende. "Hvad skyldes den vrede, Afrodite?"

Hun var efterhånden vant til den titel. Hun var Slytherins smukkeste pige, og det bragte den titel med sig, åbenbart. "Jeg har bare haft en lang nat, Draco... Lad være med at køre i det."  
Det typiske, drengede smil viste sig, og Angelina trak hurtigt sin stav som for at understrege sine ord. Han fnyste og vendte tilbage til Bella, der ivrigt krævede hans opmærksomhed.

Angelinas blik søgte over mod Grynffindor-bordet. Der var ingen at se lige nu udover Harry Potter og hans venner, der ivrigt snakkede sammen i deres hyggelige lille trekløver. Angelina himlede med øjnene og rejste sig efter at have taget fire æbler i favnen. Derefter forlod hun sovesalen og gik uden for i solskinnet.

Det var ikke, fordi det passede ret godt til hendes humør; hun følte sig helt tom, og det var som om, en regnsky regnede ned over hende. Det var en af de der typiske dage, hvor intet syntes at være godt.

Hun kunne mærke vindens varme i sit hår, og hun satte sig på en mur med front mod søen. Hun smilede rent faktisk et øjeblik, indtil hun blev overvældet af de samme følelser som før. Overalt hørte hun fnisende, forelskede stemmer og der duftede at forår. Kærligheden var til at se overalt; også blandt de magiske dyr på Hogwarts' område. Angelina sukkede og gav sig hen til sine tanker, der igen førte hende tilbage i tiden...

_Der var gået nogle år. For at være helt præcis var der gået tre år, siden de var blevet fordelt. Det var deres fjerde år nu, og alting så faktisk lysere ud. _

_Angelina stod sammen med de andre ved søen, og de snakkede om alt mellem himmel og jord. Bella, Angelinas bedste veninde, havde travlt med at score Draco Malfoy, en (efter Angelinas mening) totalt opblæst fyr med for meget selvtillid, som for øvrigt var et år yngre end dem. Det var skørt, hun var så vild med ham, men det var der ikke noget at gøre ved._

_Imens de alle hørte en joke, som Draco selvfølgelig fortalte, stod Angelina i sine egne tanker. Pludselig mærkede hun en hånd på sin skulder, og hun vendte sig hurtigt om. "Hvad fan-..." De øjne. Hun stoppede hurtigt sætningen og ventede på, han fjernede sin hånd._

_Mens han slap hånden, så han sig omkring på hendes kreds af venner, der også havde stoppet deres samtale omkring joken. "Angelina," sagde han i et roligt, afslappet tonefald. "Dine venner... er virkelig lette af distrahere." Han gjorde det ikke engang for at provokere, han konstaterede det faktisk bare._

"_Nå," svarede hun surt. "Det har måske noget at gøre med, du altid bare kommer rendende og tror, du kan stoppe enhver samtale. Ved Merlin, du tror altid, du er Gud, Wayland."_

_Et kort øjeblik så hun et snert af forundring i hans blik, da hun brugte hans efternavn. "Man er nok rigtig i defensiven i dag, hva'? Nå, men det eneste, jeg ville sige, var, at din kat endnu engang sidder oppe i Slagpoplen, og ingen gider sådan set redde den. Så det er op til dig selv. Kan I nu hygge jer noget så inderligt." Han vendte sig om og begyndte at gå, indtil han igen vendte sig om. "Nå ja, jeg burde vel tilføje, at der var en elev, – jeg nævner ingen navne – der valgte at fortrylle træet, så det kun står stille i fem minutter. Jeg ville skynde mig." Hun så et flygtigt smil, og så gik han fløjtende over til sine venner._

_Hun havde ikke tid til at tyde smilet – hun havde en kat at redde._

Sådan havde det været siden fordelingen, faktisk. De havde hadet hinanden, drillet hinanden og opført sig som fjender. De talte aldrig sammen, og deres ed var hurtigt forsvundet. Det gik bare ikke at snakke med en Gryffindor, når men selv var fra Slytherin. De var dødsfjender, og sådan ville det altid være. Angelina havde aldrig forstået det. Men hun var nødt til at opretholde deres regler, ellers ville hun aldrig være blevet til så meget. Hvis hun stadig havde snakket med Jasper, så ville de aldrig være begyndt at kalde hende Afrodite. Hun var Slytherins smukkeste pige, og det var da en flot titel, ikke?

Hun sukkede. Hvor havde hun dog været dum dengang. Hvor mange vælger popularitet over venner? Men hun havde jo ikke været ene om det. Jasper var jo også langsomt begyndt at vende sig væk fra hende. Pludselig var hans venner vildt fantastiske, og så var der ikke plads til en pige som hende. Hun havde det godt med at være midtpunkt, det havde hun aldrig lov til at være, når hun var hjemme, for der var det hendes mor, der havde det ih så hårdt.

Endnu et vindpust distraherede hende fra hendes tanker. Var det virkelig så længe siden, han havde reddet hendes kat fra at dø? Hun vidste det selvfølgelig ikke med det samme, men det var ham, der havde stoppet træet. Han havde hintet det, men hun havde ikke fattet det; så dum var hun altså.

Men det var ikke den eneste gang, han forsøgte at bløde hende op.

_Det havde været en af de dage, hvor hun var totalt utilnærmelig. Hun gik bare rundt på gangene for sig selv for at tænke lidt over alting. Det havde været helt håbløst at snakke med hende. Nogle gange skulle man bare lade hende være i fred, så hun kunne tænke. Nu var en af de gange. Pludselig stødte hun ind i nogen, og hendes raseri tog overhånd:_

"_Hey, pas lige på!" snerrede Angelina irriteret. Hun havde ikke set personen, og det var heller ikke meningen, vedkommende skulle svare igen._

"_Du kunne da selv se dig for," konstaterede den velkendte stemme køligt. "Angelina."_

_Hun vendte sig rundt med en hidsig fart. "Wayland," udtalte hun med foragt i hver stavelse. "Jeg hedder ikke Angelina. Folk kalder mig Afrodite nu."_

_Hans typiske, skæve smil irriterede hende mere end nogensinde. "Nå, men for mig er du stadig Angelina. Jeg behøver vel ikke kalde dig det, bare fordi alle andre gør?"_

_Hvad svarede man overhovedet på sådan en bemærkning?"Du skal altid være så pokkers meget på tværs."_

"_Jeg vil lige minde dig om, at det ikke var /_mig/_, der startede alt det her, Angelina." Det mest irriterende var, at det havde han ret i. Det var faktisk hende, der var startet med at være fraværende. Hun mødte aldrig op, når de havde en aftale. I starten var det ikke med vilje; de andre havde bare undret sig, og så tænkte hun, det var lettere at lade som om, det ikke var noget særligt. Til sidst stoppede de med at ses, fordi ingen af dem gad se hinanden. Ikke officielt i hvert fald._

"_Helt ærligt, du ved godt, hvorfor det er sådan her."_

_Han rystede på hovedet, hvilket endnu engang kom bag på hende. "Nej, det gør jeg ikke. Er det på grund af den tåbelige regel? Undskyld, men jeg troede faktisk, vi var højere hævet. Jeg troede ikke, en latterlig regel ville splitte os sådan ad." Hun kunne mærke skyldfølelsen skylle ind over sig som vandet fra en tidevandsbølge. Han var fast besluttet på at gøre hende ked af det, var han ikke?_

"_Sådan har det altid været, og det kan vi jo ik-..."_

"_Ikke gøre noget ved?" Hans stemme lød for første gang vred. "Sikke noget pis at lukke ud, og det ved du godt. Vi kunne sagtens være venner, men ved du hvad? Du tog selv valget om at ignorere mig, Angelina. Du tog et valg, og jeg fulgte bare dit valg, selvom jeg helt sikkert ikke brød mig om det."_

_Hun skulle til at give svar på tiltale, da han gik tættere på hende. Hendes mund stod åben i et øjebliks undren, og så, i et øjeblik af total forvirring, kyssede han hende. Kort var kysset, men for Angelina føltes det som en evighed. Alle de gamle følelser, hun havde haft, kom tilbage, som hvis de havde været gemt i en låst æske. De flagrede i hendes mave som sommerfugle, der netop havde slået vingerne ud for første gang. Det kildede i hele kroppen, og hun ville ikke slippe den følelse foreløbig._

_Mens hun stod der, mundlam, sagde han kun to ord: "Farvel, Angelina."_

_Stilheden blev kun overdøvet af hans fodtrin, da han forlod hende._

Det havde ikke været nemt at se ham forlade hende. Siden da var der sket meget. Uf, bare tanken om den julefrokost hos hendes mor, hvor han sprang hendes anlæg. Efter lang tids diskussion var de blevet enige om, at de ville prøve igen. De ville prøve at være venner, og det havde hun ikke noget imod. Faktisk så – efter at æsken var åbnet – var hun begyndt at savne ham og hans vittige bemærkninger.

Men alting skulle ikke kun se lyse ud. Efter at hun var begyndt at tro, alt ville ændre sig, skete der noget uventet:

Jasper forelskede sig i en Ravenclawer. Angelina anede intet om dette, før hun så dem til ballet, Hogwarts' holdt i storsalen. Hun var nu meget flot, denne pige. Jasper havde aldrig set så lykkelig ud hele sit liv, og det havde gjort ondt. Hun havde troet, alting ville ændre sig, men der tog hun jo så grueligt fejl. Hans blik, når han så på hende. Det var, som om hun var nordstjernen, og han var den forvirrede vandrer.

Han var den trætte mand i ørkenen, og hun var oasen, der ville sikre ham vand og livet.

Sådan havde han aldrig set på hende før, og det ville han aldrig komme til, nu hvor han havde hende. Det havde slået klik for hende den aften, og hun havde skældt ham ud. Foran hende pigen, som åbenbart hedder Juliet. Hvem fanden kalder deres datter for Juliet? Hun virkede også som hende fra historierne. Smuk, rødhåret og enhvers drøm. Sød og høflig, uskyldigheden selv. Angelina kunne brække sig over hende. Hun havde ikke kendt Jazz nær så længe som hende. Hun kaldte ham altid Jasper, og det brød han sig ikke engang om. Hvad havde hun, som Angelina ikke havde?

Hun bed sig i læben. Hun havde altid været sød ved ham, mens Angelina havde svigtet ham. Han havde ret, hun havde taget et valg, og han havde fulgt hendes endelige valg.

Det var jo egentlig hendes skyld, ikke?

Dagen var gået hurtigere, end hun havde regnet med. under hendes fødder på den kolde mur lå skrogene fra fire røde æbler, og hendes mund var rød efter at have spist dem alle. Efter alle de timer var det ikke engang aftaget.

Hun bed sig i læben igen; det var ved at være tid til at skulle gå tilbage for at skaffe sig lidt flere æbler, men det var der vel stadig tid til.

Foran hende, nede ved bakken, stod et par og pjattede lykkeligt med hinanden. De så lykkelige ud begge to.

Angelina fnyste og rejste sig fra muren, der burde have et aftryk efter hende. Hun sukkede endnu engang og mærkede vinden i sit hår, da hun endelig gik ind efter nye æbler.

Hendes tanker var fyldte med tanker om hende og Jasper, for hvis hun ikke havde gjort, som hun havde gjort...

Ville det så være hende – og ikke den lille Juliet -, der havde stået og pjattet med ham, som de gjorde der?


	3. Love is a special bond

Det virkede så unaturligt at vandre rundt i et andet kollegies opholdsstue. Men for det første skulle han vente derinde, og for det andet havde han brug for at beskæftige sig selv og sine tanker med et eller andet. Hans hjerte føltes, som om det ville springe eller stoppe, sådan som det bankede. Han fik et kæmpe adrenalinsus, og han anede ikke, hvad han skulle gøre ved det. Derfor gik han, mens han fløjtede svagt. Dette gjorde naturligvis, at folk gloede på ham, som om han var sindssyg, men det måtte han vel bare leve med.

Da han endelig hørte døren ved pigernes sovesal åbne sig, blev han for alvor bekymret. Hans hjerte gav sig til at hoppe nogle slag over, og et kort øjeblik troede han, at han ville dø af det. Han så op med døren, men ingen var til at se. Det var, som om nogen valgte at gemme sig bag døren, og det gjorde ham både forundret og en smule irriteret.

Han genkendte dog straks, da stemmen, der som en blanding af fuglesang og klokkekimen fik al irritation til at forsvinde fra hans krop og erstattede den med ren glæde, snakkede til ham deroppefra. "Vær.. sød at vende dig om. Du må ikke kigge herhen, før jeg siger til, okay?"

I starten var det meget overraskende, at hun ikke ønskede, han skulle se hende endnu. Men han besluttede sig for, at det nok ikke hjalp at protestere, så han svarede på en lidt usikker måde, at det var helt i orden. Derefter vendte han sig om og tog sig selv i at lukke øjnene. Hvorfor gjorde han i det hele taget det?

Klikkende fra et par hæle afslørede, at hun gik ned af trappen. Et sted inden i ham bredte en varme sig. Han havde altid haft en svaghed for høje hæle, men denne tanke viftede han væk og erstattede den med en oprigtig nysgerrighed for at se hende i fuld figur og ikke kun som et produkt af hans fantasi.

Hun hostede fornøjet, og han kunne fornemme, hun smilede. "Du må gerne vende dig om, men... lov mig, du ikke griner!"

"Du ved da, jeg ikke kunne drømme om at grine af di-..." Hans stemme døde fuldstændig, da han vendte sig om og fik det første glimt af hende. Han så fra hendes røde hår, der krøllede blidt ned langs hendes ryg og skuldre, ned til kjolen, der var vinrød og passede til hendes hår med perfektion. Kjolen var tætsiddende på den elegante måde og smøg sig smukt omkring hendes – i hans øjne – overdådige figur. Den gik ned til hendes fødder, som han vidste, var iklædt sko med høje hæle. Det virkede dog ikke som om, hun havde trådt på kjolen endnu. Heldigvis.

Han stod som forstenet og tog hele indtrykket til sig. Hendes øjne, der altid mindede ham om grønne enge, mødte hans grågrønne øjne, der formentlig var svære at fastholde. Hun smilede nervøst til ham, og dette gav ham en skræmmende lyst til at holde om hende og kysse hende, til hun ikke kunne andet end at smile lige så stort, som han ønskede lige nu. Det var dog svært, for han følte sig helt forkert ved siden af hende. Han havde taget et klassisk jakkesæt på. Sort og hvidt med en rose, som han naturligvis havde tænkt sig at sætte i hendes hår, når chancen bød sig. Udover det var der den klassiske sorte butterfly og de sorte laksko, som han ikke ville se skyggen af efter dette.

Hun lagde hovedet let på skrå og så ud som om, hun afventede et svar fra ham. Umiddelbart havde han stadig lyst til at trække hende ind til sig og omfavne hende, men det så ikke ud som om, det var det, hun ønskede af ham lige der. Han rømmede sig og fastholdte hendes nervøse blik. Han prøvede virkelig at finde noget intelligent at sige. Noget smigrende, om man ville. Dog kunne han ikke finde på andet at sige, end: "For fanden..."

Ganske vidst var det sagt i en kærlig tone, men ordene var langt fra dem, han havde intentioner om at udtale. Hun så heller ikke ud som om, hun forstod, hvorfor det var, han lige nøjagtig fik en trang til at bande. Til sidst endte det dog med, hun smilede. "Det er så typisk dig," sagde hun grinende. "Man ved virkelig aldrig, hvor man har dig."

Han følte sig straks mere motiveret, og en varm følelse spredte sig igen i hans krop. Det smil var ikke til at stå for. Heller ikke den latter. Han brød den usynlige mur og greb blidt fat i hendes hånd. Hun gispede hurtigt, da han i en let og ubesværet bevægelse trak hende ind til sig, så de nu stod helt tæt. Han kunne mærke den samme hurtige hjerterytme som ham selv, og dette gjorde ham underligt tilpas. Også selvom de begge kunne være tæt på at dø, men det var en risiko, han ville løbe for at føle sådan her. "Hej med dig," sagde han kærligt og lagde hovedet let på skrå.

Hun rødmede med det samme, og det vidste han egentlig også, hun ville gøre. "Hej," svarede hun kærligt og vidste tilsyneladende ikke, om hun skulle blive ved med at se på ham, eller om hun skulle se ned, hvilket var umuligt, da han holdt om hende på en måde, der gjorde, de kun kunne se hinanden i øjnene. Men hey, hun kunne altid prøve, ikke?

Han skulle til at sige noget til hende, men blev afbrudt af nogle elever fra andet år, der provokerende udbrød: "Hey, lej et værelse!" De styrtede dog hurtigt ud, da han sendte dem et hadefuldt blik.

"Matthew, vi burde nok komme af sted... Ballet starter snart," sagde hun og smilede til ham. "Det er ikke, fordi jeg ikke kan lide at være her, men... vi skal jo helst være der til tiden."

Drengen – Matthew – smilede til sin kæreste og slap hurtigt omfavnelsen. Han kunne ane et skuffet glimt i hendes øjne, men lod det ligge. "Du har som sædvanlig ret, Ariana. Vi må hellere komme af sted, så vi ikke skuffer lærerne."

Da de ankom til ballet, var de langt fra forsinkede. Alle sad spændte og ventede på, rektor ville lade dem begynde måltidet, så aftenen endelig kunne begynde. Alle havde pænt tøj på; pigerne sad alle i farvestrålende kjoler, og drengene havde forskellige slags smokinger på, som fik dem til at ligne en syg kopi af James Bond, som var en muggler-agent. Bedre kendt som Agent 007. Lidt af en charmør blandt pigerne, og Matthew fandt det underligt dejligt at vide, han kunne sammenlignes med ham.

Ariana gav hans hånd et blidt klem og lænede sig ind mod ham. "Lukas og Clarissa sidder derovre, skal vi ikke slutte os til dem?"

Matthew havde dårlig samvittighed over, han ikke umiddelbart havde skænket dem en tanke hele aftenen. Men hey, han havde været beskæftiget med andre tanker. Man kunne ikke tænke to tanker på en gang, vel? Eller, hans hjerne kunne ikke tåle den slags i hvert fald. Han nikkede hurtigt til Ariana, smilede og sammen gik de hen til deres to bedste venner, der så dem og begyndte at vinke med deres frie hænder. Matthew gættede på, de andre to hænder var flettede sammen eller noget i den stil.

"Hej, I to," hilste Clarissas stemme lykkeligt, mens Lukas nikkede til dem begge. Han så lystent på maden, der stod foran dem, og Matthew måtte kæmpe en brav kamp for ikke at grine af sin bedste ven.

"Hej," hilste Ariana og Matthew i kor, og det føltes slet ikke underligt; faktisk var de blevet vant til den slags parlighed, og det kunne både var et glædes- og irritationsmoment for folk omkring dem.

Lukas og Clarissa var efterhånden vant til det, så de gjorde ikke meget ved det. De snakkede bare muntert med Ariana, mens Matthew var fanget i sine egne tanker. Han kunne ikke lade være med at tænke på, at de snart ville gå på sommerferie, og når de kom tilbage, var det deres sidste år på Hogwarts. Han havde gjort sig mange tanker om det, og han havde svært ved at forholde sig til, han måtte sige farvel til nogle af dem, han med stor sandsynlighed ikke ville vedligeholde kontakten til. Dem han ville holde kontakten til, ville han aldrig komme til at se lige så meget, som han så dem der. Det ville blive underligt, og på mange måder ville det også være rart at begynde på livet.

Hans tanker blev afbrudt af rektor, der nu erklærede, at man kunne begynde at spise. Lukas og Clarissa kastede sig straks over fadene, mens Ariana og Matthew sad og grinede. Ariana var ærligt frastødt over deres måde at spise på, mens Matthew fandt det usandsynligt herligt. Det var bare sådan, de var, og der var intet, man kunne gøre ved det. De to havde være hans bedste venner siden første år; godt nok var Lukas og ham barndomsvenner, så de havde været bedste venner længe før, men de var hans lille trekløver. Ariana havde ganske vidst også været en stor del af hans liv; de havde delt alt, men det havde jo udviklet sig. Det havde vist sig, at Ariana havde været forelsket i Matthew længere, men han havde bare ikke opdaget det. Da han så endelig gjorde, fandt de hurtigt sammen, og det havde været den bedste beslutning i hans liv.

Matthew mærkede noget blødt strejfe sin hånd, og han så hurtigt hen på Ariana, der smilede varmt til ham, hvorefter hun trak sin hånd til sig, inden hun gav sig til at øse nogle grøntsager op på sin tallerken. -Ariana-... Hans prinsesse, der var godheden selv. Hvad havde han egentlig gjort for at fortjene en som hende? Intet. Han havde været en forvirret sjæl, der kun var sammen med piger, fordi han følte sig tiltrukket af dem. Han sagde godt nok, han havde forhold til dem, men for fanden det var jo kun sex, han havde været interesseret i. Den eneste, han havde haft bare anelse af et forhold til, var Melissa, og han havde endt med at være faren til hendes barn. Det var i det hele taget ufatteligt, at Ariana og han stadig var sammen efter alt det, de måtte have gået igennem ved fødslen af hans første barn – en søn, som sikkert ville komme til at ligne ham skræmmende meget, hvilket kun var et held. Hans mor var jordens største heks. På en meget ikke-magisk måde. Det havde aldrig været som med Ariana. De havde et venskab i hinanden, og de havde delt alt med hinanden. Det skabte et godt forhold, som de begge følte sig tilpas i. Han havde i hvert fald aldrig følt sig mere elsket, og det gjorde ham glad og meget lettet.

Inden han vidste af det, havde folk spist, og han havde fraværende spist nogle stykker kylling, nogle enkelte kartofler og halvhjertet spist sin dessert, der bestod af fyldt græskar og tranebærsovs, hvilket var en meget sær blanding efter hans mening. Men Hogwarts var jo også noget for sig selv.

Lukas og Clarissa var taget ud for at danse blandt de mange andre, fordi Clarissa havde genkendt melodien, der blev spillet. Matthew sad og kiggede på Ariana. Jo længere tid, han så på hende, jo smukkere blev hun faktisk. Selvom man skulle tro, grænsen kunne nås.

Da hun endelig lagde mærke til det, begyndte hun på sit bekymrede blik. "Matt, er du okay?"

Han skyndte sig at nikke. Hun skulle bare vide, hvor okay han havde det. Ved hans side stod nogle få flasker ingefærøl, som han havde drukket i forbindelse med maden. Selvom han ikke ville indrømme det, så var de begyndt at slå igennem, og han følte sig rigtig godt tilpas. "Skal vi ikke danse?" spurgte han lystigt sin date.

Hun så overrasket på ham. "Jo, det kan vi godt!" Hendes smil var stadig det smukkeste syn i verden. Man blev aldrig træt af at se de hvide, lige tænder, der lige kunne antydes bag de læber, han så tit havde kysset. Endnu en ting, han ikke blev træt af.

Han hjalp hende galant op, og de bevægede sig sammen ud på dansegulvet. Matthew havde aldrig været god til at danse, men han gjorde altid sit bedste. Hans charmerende evne til at ville vise sig spillede en stor rolle i netop dette. Uanset hvor dårlig han var til noget, så kunne han hurtigt lære det, hvis der var konkurrence indblandet. Han ville gerne have, Ariana var stolt af at følges med ham. Eller i det mindste ikke fortrød det, så han tog sig sammen og dansede forsigtigt og samtidig selvsikkert rundt på gulvet sammen med hende. Af og til svingede han hende spontant eller løftede hende blidt op, mens han selv snurrede rundt. Han kunne høre enkelte piger sukke misundeligt. Han priste sig lykkelig for, at det ikke var Clarissas stemme i mængden. Men hende og Lukas virkede også som om, de kun var optagede af hinanden i det øjeblik. Åh ja, forelskelse.

Pludselig fik Matthew en meget spontan idé. Ariana lagde mærke til det forandrede udtryk i hans øjne, og hun lagde undrende hovedet let på skrå.

Han besvarede hende med et stort smil. "Skal vi ikke gå udenfor? Det skulle være stjerneklart i aften!"

Ariana blinkede forvirret med øjnene og lignede en, der ikke fattede en meter. "Okay, jeg går med dig. Men sværg lige, at du ikke drikker mere i aften, Matt." Hendes mistroiske blik sagde det hele, men han gad ikke engang modsige hende. Det virkede måske også lidt, som om han var fuld, men han havde aldrig følt sig mere klar i hovedet. Han havde det perfekt. -Perfekt-.

Matthew tog hendes hånd og førte hende ud af den lettere fyldte storsal. Folk så ganske vidst efter dem; men sådan var det altid. Folk der forlod ballet tidligere fik altid de mest mistroiske blikke. Men sådan var Matthew og Ariana ikke. Ariana var i hvert fald ikke sådan.

Da de nåede udenfor, følte Matthew straks den kølige natteluft kærtegne sit ansigt. Også Ariana så ud til at nyde det, og sammen fulgtes de hånd i hånd hen til den nærmeste bænk. Her faldt han igen i staver, og han sad og tænkte på pigen, der sad ved siden af sig. Hun så ud over området med et fjernt blik, og han kunne ikke lade være med at tænke på, om det mon var hendes mor, hun tænkte på. Dette gjorde ham bare trist tilpas, og han gav hendes hånd et kærligt klem. Hun så hurtigt hen på ham med forundring i blikket, som om hun først nu så, at han også var der. Hun smilede rødmende. "Undskyld, jeg faldt vidst lidt ind i egne tanker."

"Intet at undskylde for," sagde Matthew og så ud over horisonten igen med et fjernt blik. "Hvad gør man ikke for dem, man elsker?"

Han kunne allerede se for sig, hvordan Ariana ville himle med øjnene af hans svar. "Ih ja, sikke du ofrer dig for mig," sagde hun sarkastisk. Men det var ikke noget ondt, det vidste han også godt.

Han så på hende med et fjernt blik. Ikke som om han så igennem hende. Han så skam -hende-. Denne smukke pige var sammen med -ham- af alle. Hun kunne få hvilken som helst fyr, og hun havde valgt at forelske sig i ham. Hvor havde han været dum og naiv dengang, og det havde tilmed været Clarissa, der måtte fortælle ham, at Ariana sådan set havde haft det sådan længe. Alle kunne se det. Undtagen ham. Nå ja, og så Lukas, men han var også lidt forvirret som Matthew.

En lok af Arianas hår havde placeret sig foran hendes ene øje, og Matthew kunne ikke modstå fristelsen og fik den hurtigt om bag hendes højre øre. Den pludselige berøring fik hende til at rødme svagt, og inden de nåede at sige noget, så kyssede Matthew hende. Der gik lang tid, før han lod deres læber slippe hinanden, og han kyssede hende hurtigt på panden, inden han satte sig over på sin egen plads igen.

"Hvad er der med dig her til aften?" spurgte Ariana smilende og en anelse bekymret. Han så på hende med en blanding af morskab og ren forundring. Var han ikke sådan her til hverdag?

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte han omtåget. Alle de pludselig følelser, der brød igennem hos ham, fik ham til at flyve og falde samtidig. Han vidste ikke helt, hvad der foregik.

"Jeg mener... Du virker så fraværende. Hvad tænker du på?" Hun lagde hovedet let på skrå denne gang. Hendes bekymrede mine blev erstattet af nysgerrighed.

"Ærligt? Så tænker jeg på dig." Hans direkte tone kom bag på ham, og ligeså gjorde det vidst på hende.

"På.. mig?"

Han nikkede. Men sådan var det tit. Mange tanker havde strejfet ham den seneste tid omkring Ariana. Den måde hun altid prøvede at få det bedste ud af alting. Matthew havde fået et barn med en anden pige, og alligevel ønskede Ariana at være sammen med ham. Hun elskede ham stadig, og Matthew var hende evigt taknemmelig. Efter sin mors død holdt Ariana ikke op med at smile. Hun var naturligvis stadig frygteligt ked af det, men det lod ikke opsuge hende helt og aldeles. Hun forsøgte virkelig, også selvom alle forstod hendes sorg. Matthew beundrede hende, elskede hende. Han havde aldrig troet, at hun ville være en af de bedste ting, der nogensinde var sket for ham. Men der blev han overrasket. Ariana var der altid til at redde ham, når han faldt. Hun havde også reddet ham i timerne, når Lukas og han havde brugt mere tid på at fjolle rundt end at skrive noter. Hun reddede også hans venner, som jo også var hendes og.. alt i alt var hun skøn.

"Åh, okay.." Der opstod en akavet tavshed, og Matthew forstod ikke helt, hvordan den kunne opstå. Ariana så ned på sin kjole, og Matthew fik pludselig en underlig idé, han ikke kunne styre. Han rejse sig op, og Ariana så endelig op på ham med et endnu mere forundret blik. "Hvad... hvad laver du, Matt?"

Han rystede på hovedet og lagde sig på knæ foran Ariana. Han smilede over hele hovedet og anede ikke, hvorfor han gjorde det, han gjorde. Arianas gisp opildnede ham til at fortsætte. Hun måtte jo tro, det han troede, hun troede. "Bare rolig," sagde han muntert til hende, inden hun kom godt i gang med, at de var for unge, og hvad hendes far ville sige og alt det, man siger i den situation. "Vi er seksten år gamle. Jeg.. ville bare gerne sige noget til dig!"

Ariana klarede op på så undrende på ham. "Ja?" Hendes smil afslørede, at hun var nysgerrig på den gode måde.

"Jo, altså... Ariana O'Clera," startede han roligt og trak vejret dybt. Det skar lidt nede i lungerne, da luften nu var kold og isnende på trods af sommervejret. Inden for kunne man høre musikkens høje lyd, men Matthew blev ikke den mindste smule distraheret. Han havde kun øje for hende. "Du ved, at jeg elsker dig. Det har jeg efterhånden sagt så mange gange, at man skulle tro, det ville miste sin betydning. Men du ved, det ikke kommer til at ske. Jeg elsker og vil altid elske dig. Ariana, du er simpelthen.. hvordan skal man overhovedet forklare det.. alt det gode i verden. Du er der altid for en, uanset hvor ond man har været ved dig. Du hjalp tilmed Melissa, dengang med barnet..." Han genkendte glimtet af genkendelse i øjnene på hende, og han fortrød straks at have nævnt det. "Men ikke desto mindre er du bare.. fantastisk. Ariana, jeg ville ønske, jeg kunne få dig til at love, du ikke vil gå fra mig, men jeg skal ikke tvinge dig til den slags løfter, så derfor vil jeg give dig et løfte i stedet."

Ariana så forundret på ham og anede tilsyneladende ikke, hvad hun skulle sige. Hun rødmede kraftigt, og det gjorde kun Matthew bedre tilpas at se tegn på, om han gik for vidt. Det så ikke sådan ud indtil videre, så han fortsatte. Han tog rosen fra sin smokinglomme og smilede til hende. "Denne rose," sagde han med et smil. "Er mit evige løfte til dig, Ariana, om at jeg vil elske dig til evig tid. Godt nok er jeg kun seksten, men jeg er allerede blevet en far, så hvorfor skulle jeg ikke også kunne love mit hjerte væk til dig?" Han smilede til hende, og rødmen blev ikke mindre. Tværtimod. "Ariana, tag imod rosen som tegn på, hvad jeg har sagt."

Ariana bed sig i læben; usikker på om hun skulle sige det til ham eller ej. Hun besluttede sig for at kaste sig ud i det. "Matthew.. den.. ender jo med at dø."

Dertil smilede Matthew bare til hende og placerede endnu et kys på hendes pande. "Ariana, den er af plastic. Ligesom det der muggler-digt-noget. 'Når dennne rose dør, uddør min kærlighed til dig.' Men det gør den aldrig, for rosen er ikke ægte!" Han smilede stort og virkede oprigtigt stolt af sin idé.

Ariana sagde ikke noget. Hun sad og pillede lidt forsigtigt ved plastic-rosen, mens Matthew betragtede hende med et varmt blik. Han lagde blidt to fingre under hendes hage og tving hende venligt til at møde hans blik. Dette gjorde hun uden protest, og det var rart at se hende i øjnene igen. De smilede samtidig, og et kys brød tavsheden imellem dem for en stund. Da de endelig brød det, så Matthew ned og rødmede svagt. Dette undgik ikke Arianas blik, og hun spurgte automatisk, hvad der var galt.

Matthew så op på hende. "Jeg.. Jeg tror virkelig ikke, jeg ville kunne leve uden dig, Rina," sagde han og virkede oprigtig. "Du er der bare altid til at hjælpe en, og du er altid parat til at tilgive enhver synd. For fanden, jeg elsker dig!"

Ariana smilede. "Jeg elsker også dig, og nu tror jeg virkelig, du har fået for meget aftenluft. Lad os gå inden for igen og glæde os over vores næstsidste bal, ikke?"

Matthew nikkede og rejste sig op. Hans bukseben havde ikke fået en eneste plet, og det var kun godt. Spontanitet havde en pris, desværre. Han hjalp Ariana op og placerede et blidt kys på hendes hånd, hvilket fik smilet på hendes læber til at blive en smule større.

Da de for længst var kommet indenfor igen, listede to ud af en nærtliggende busk.

"For pokker, Clary, hvorfor skulle vi overhovedet herud i første omgang!" Lukas så på hende med et irriteret blik.

"Jeg.. ville bare sikre mig, at der ikke skete et eller andet. Matthew bliver jo altid lidt sær, når han har drukket, du ved."

Lukas himlede med øjnene. "Du bekymrer dig virkelig for meget, ved du godt det?"

Clarissa så ondt på ham. "Det kan vise sig godt i nogle situationer, det ved du godt." Hun havde lyst til at nævne nogle af situationer, der involverede ham, men hun lod være. I stedet sagde hun: "Skal vi ikke bare gå ind igen?" Hendes blide øjne fik den lettere irriterede dreng til at smile smørret.

"Jo, natten er jo stadig ung," svarede den blonde dreng muntert og tog rødhårede piges hånd. "Ikke mere luskeri for i aften, vel?" Han så med et varsomt blik på hende, og hun rettede et solidt slag mod hans skulder. Pletskud. Han ømmede sig højlydt, mens han ikke kunne lade være med at smile.

Clarissa nikkede og gav ham et kys på kinden. "Ikke mere bekymring før i morgen, det lover jeg."

Lukas nikkede tilfreds og sammen gik de ind til de andre.

5


	4. Love is uncontrollable

Jeg dedikerer denne til Lunatic, fordi hun altid finder på måder til at få mig i gang, når jeg selv er for doven.

- Jeg elsker dig.

Tårerne, vreden og råbene. Det hele kørte rundt i hovedet på hende, og det var som benzinen på hendes raseris bål; hun kunne snart ikke tage mere.

"For helvede!" råbte hun og slog armene ud. "Du er ikke til at fatte!"

Drengen med blondt hår stod foran hende med korslagte arme og et fjendtligt blik. Hans mund bevægede sig, som om han afprøvede ordene, han skulle til at sige. Man kunne tydeligt se, han ikke var interesseret i at formilde hende. Tværtimod. "Det er du i den grad heller ikke, Ms. Carter."

Hendes kinder blussede, og hun kunne have brændt ham med sit blik. "Siden hvornår er vi kommet på efternavn, -Samuels-?"

Drengen bag dem rømmede sig. Matthew havde travlt med at snakke med sin kæreste, Ariana, og de var tydeligvis i gang med at forsones/skændes. Det var svært at finde ud af for en, der ikke hørte efter. "Gider I lige!"

De ignorerede ham; deres skænderi havde taget en uheldig drejning, efter de endelig havde givet sig tid til at snakke sammen. Det var tydeligt, de havde ignoreret hinanden stort set hele aftenen; begge af hver deres grunde.

Men nu havde de alverdens tid til at snakke sammen. Det var meningen, de skulle samle deres energi til at snakke deres ven til fornuft, men det var for uoverskueligt. Nu stod de der med had og bebrejdelser til hinanden, for ting de jo ikke engang kunne gøre for. Det var deres egen skyld, og de kunne bare få dem sagt. Men det var så fandens svært.

"Siden nu," mumlede Samuels og veg stadig ikke tilbage for hendes flammende blik. "Siden du begyndte at gå mig på nerverne."

Hun kunne mærke det, som var det et slag i ansigtet. Hendes hjerte smertede. "Går jeg -dig- på nerverne? Så vidt jeg husker, var det ikke -mig-, der var et dumt svin i eftermiddags!"

Samuels himlede med øjnene. "Det var du vidst lige så god til, Carter."

Carter rystede på hovedet. Hun huskede det nu ganske tydeligt:

Det var eftermiddagen før årets største fest. To venner sad udenfor og kedede sig åbenlyst. Der var vitterligt intet sjovt at lave.

Hun havde banket lidt på bænken, de havde siddet på, mens drengen ved siden af hende havde fløjtet en ukendt melodi. Sikkert et eller andet troldmandsband, hun ikke havde forstand på.

"Claryyyyyyyyy, jeg keder mig!" udbrød han og slog ud med armene i et barnligt forsøg på at understrege sin utilfredshed.

Hendes honningbrune øjne mildnedes, da hun så ind i hans grønne, der somme tider kunne forveksles som brune. De var komplicerede; fuldstændig ulig ham. Hendes stramme ansigtsudtryk lyste op og afslappedes i et smil. "Jamen, Luke, hvad foreslår du så, vi laver?"

Drengen – Luke – smilede skævt for sig selv. "De seje tænker ikke. Det gør de kloge."

"Aha. Jamen, hvad nu hvis jeg gerne vil være sej?" Clary spidsede læberne; nu begyndte hans egotrip nok snart.

"Jo, ser du, Clary, min kære... Det er som oftest de lækreste, der får en titel som den," svarede Luke og sendte hende et blændende smil.

"Så lad os få afgjort det her og nu. Vinderen siger, hvad taberen skal give/gøre."

"Fint. Fordi du får den mindste chance for at få ret, får du lov til at vælge, hvem der skal svare!" Lukes smil blev større, da Clary slog ud efter ham i et anfald af utilfredshed. Hun så sig omkring og smilede, da hun fik øje på en pige med mørkt hår, der så sig usikkert omkring. Hun lignede en pige, der gik på sit fjerde år. "Lad os gøre det her lidt interessant og vælge en pige, så du får en endnu større fordel."

Luke så temmelig befippet ud for et øjeblik, men han klarede op og nikkede. "Du ønsker virkelig at tabe... Okay, fint. Spørg løs!"

Clary tog en dyb indånding og gik hen til pigen. Den yngre pige så forskrækket op, da Clary smilede og prikkede hende på skulderen. "Hej, du! Jeg ville spørge, om du gad at gøre min ven og jeg en kæmpe tjeneste?"

Pigen vred nervøst en tot af sine mørkebrune lokker mellem fingrene, men så rejste hun sig og nikkede nervøs. "Med hvad?"

"Kan du fortælle mig hvem af os, der er pænest ifølge dig?" spurgte Clary og smørede tykt på med den søde stemme.

Pigen rødmede i hele ansigtet og stirrede i fem lange sekunder på Clary. Kort efter gik det op for sidstnævnte, hvad der foregik, men det var for sent. Pigen flygtede, og de to venner stod lamslåede tilbage.

"Dude... jeg tror, hun var lesbisk!" udbrød Luke og så stadig efter pigen.

"... det siger du ikke!"

"Du vandt så, I guess." Luke så utilfreds ud; han havde nok været overbevist om, det var ham, der havde vundet.

"Vi laver et væddemål til. Troldmandsskak, dig og mig. Opholdsstuen, nu."

Han accepterede jublende; Luke var kendt for at være en sand mester til det.

Clary havde vundet. Hun havde aldrig fortalt ham, at hun havde trænet derhjemme for at blive lige så god som sine to bedste venner Matthew og Lukas – Luke. Nu stod hun og strålede som en sol, mens Lukas sandsynligvis bandede indvendigt.

"Okay, hvad ønsker vinderen sig så?" mumlede han og så op på hendes strålende ansigt. Fandens også.

"Ja, hvad ønsker jeg mig... hm..." Hun tænkte virkelig. Umiddelbart kunne hun ikke komme i tanke om noget, hun gerne ville have. Men det skulle ikke tage hende lang tid at beslutte sig. "Jeg ved, hvad jeg vil have," sagde hun endelig.

".. Jeg lytter i spænding." Hans sarkastiske hentydning gjorde ikke anmodningen endnu bedre, men nu hvor hun havde tænkt tanken, kunne hun ikke lade være med at føre den ud i livet:

"Jeg vil gerne have et kys."

Stilheden var til at skære i; også fem minutter efter. Lukas' ansigtsudtryk var som forstenet, og hans mund formede et kæmpe "o", inden hans kæbe nærmest faldt ned til hans mave. "Gentag lige... det, Clarissa," fik han endelig fremsagt, mens blodet skød op i Clarys – Clarissas – kinder.

"Jeg... jeg vil gerne have et kys," mumlede hun. "Af dig."

Han svarede ikke denne gang. Ingen sjove kommentarer, ingen brede smil, intet. Han rejste sig bare op, stillede sig foran Clarissa og så hende direkte i øjnene. De grønne øjne var mørke med en svag glød, og de brune øjne smeltede og blev til honning. Det var som om, de sagde "en, to, tre" som forskræmte små teenagere. Men det var de jo også.

Da han begyndte at læne sig ind mod hende, kunne hun mærke hjertet hoppe et par slag over, og alting omkring hende blev slørede og utydelige. Alle hans træk blev synlige for hende; hans blonde hår, der efterhånden var blevet langt og sad ned i øjnene på ham, hagen, der var begyndt at få mandlige træk grundet puberteten, hans grønne øjne, der fik hende til at rødme, selvom det ikke lå i hendes natur.

Hun nåede lige at tage en dyb indånding, da hans læber endelig berørte hendes. I første omgang var det meget akavet, men pludselig slap sommerfuglene løs i hendes mave, og hun lod sig føre af den følelse, det blide kys gav hende. Hendes første kys.

Det ville nok være endt anderledes, hvis ikke Matthew et par sekunder efter havde brast ind i opholdsstuen og opdaget dem, så de hurtigt var skiltes. Ja, det havde virkelig ændret alt.

Efter det havde de begge opført sig virkelig underligt. De havde undgået hinanden og ikke snakket med samme venlige, hyggelige tone. Lukas havde svaret på en grov og ubehagelig måde, og hun havde undgået ham eller svaret spydigt tilbage.

Matthew havde opgivet at snakke dem til fornuft; faktisk fattede han ikke, hvad fanden der skete for dem, siden de ikke kunne snakke sammen.

Men nu stod de her og skændtes, og det var svært ikke at se, hvad deres problem var.

"Hvorfor skal jeg have hele skylden?" råbte Clarissa vredt. Hendes stemme var flere gange ved at knække, men hun spillede stærk.

"Fordi det er din?" svarede Lukas med en påtaget kold og rolig tone. Det var han fandens god til.

Clarissa kunne mærke den første tåre, men det var ikke, fordi hun var ked af det. Langt fra. Hun var rasende. Hun kunne mærke sin hånd tørre tåren væk så hidsigt, at handlingen sikkert var ubevidst. "Ved du hvad, Samuels?" hvæsede hun ud mellem sine sammenbidte tænder. "Det kan godt være, noget af skylden ligger på mig, men ved du hvad? I det mindste er det ikke mig, der har rent rundt og teet sig som en -svin- hele aftenen! Du har ignoreret mig og danset med hende der... hufflepuffen!"

"Hun hedder Penelope."

"Jeg er pisse ligeglad!"

"Nå, så det er du? Du er ikke ligefrem bedre selv, at du ved det! Hvem dansede måske med Gryffindors præfekt, hva' Carter?"

"Han hedder Jasper!"

"Jasper-hasper," sagde Lukas og slog med tungen. "Jeg er ligeglad."

"... der kan du se," svarede hun. "Du er led ved mig."

Hun så op og mødte derefter hans blik igen. En gnist gik igennem dem på samme måde som før, men der var noget anderledes ved den nu. Hun kunne bare ikke sætte en finger på det.

"Undskyld, Clary..." Hans blik veg ikke tilbage fra hendes, og hun gengældte udtrykket. Undskyldning.

"Jeg... undskyld, Luke," sagde hun og tørrede endnu en tåre væk fra ansigtet.

Der var intet kram, ingen smuk gestus, der viste, det hele var okay og i orden. De havde bare sluppet hinandens blik og rømmet sig hastigt. Vendt tilbage til virkeligheden.

De var gået inden for til festen igen, og de havde danset med Penelope og Jasper. De havde opdaget, hvor dejligt det var, og de havde også søgt deres spirende forholds selskab, da festen så ud til at nå en ende.

Nye mennesker fører til nye forhold, og dette var ikke en undtagelse. Clarissa fandt Jasper, og Luke fandt Penelope. Matthew havde fundet ud af det med Ariana, og det hele så ud til at fungere godt imellem dem alle igen, hvilket jo var en ren lyksalighed.

Hun havde ikke mærket noget til sommerfuglene siden sit første kys med Jasper.

Men sommerfuglene forsvinder ikke, bare fordi man lukker dem inde. På et tidspunkt vil de bryde fri og flagre frit igen.

~Du kan flygte. Du kan forelske dig igen. Men han vil altid være den person, dine tanker falder på, når du drømmer sødest.~

Hej, folkens.

Det er alt for længe siden, jeg sidst har skrevet. Det er jeg virkelig ked af, og jeg ville gerne forklare jer, hvorfor det har taget så hulens lang tid for mig at skrive dette oneshot, men det er svært at forklare, for jeg har egentlig bare haft travlt.

Jeg håber, I kan lide historien. Jeg har knoklet meget med den og kasseret den ene idé efter den anden for at ende med dette resultat. Det er ikke sådan, det rigtigt foregik, da vi skrev det originale plot, Luna og jeg i sin tid. Jeg har taget mig nogle kunstneriske friheder.

Bortset fra det, så vil jeg gerne undskylde til Ray, fordi jeg glemte at sige, Ariana da er hendes person! Undskyld Ray, jeg må gøre det godt igen næste gang, vi ses!

I vil også opdage, jeg har en lille update-ting mht. "Love is a special bond". Jeg manglede min egentlig dedikation, for jeg havde en ganske særlig person i tankerne. Hvem ved, måske er der flere dedikationer i vente?

Peace out, folks!

- xStrawberryblossom.


	5. Love is strange yet soothing

"Jeg ved ikke, hvad der er galt med mig. Her på det sidste har jeg følt mig helt ved siden af mig selv med hensyn til alting. Jeg føler mig oppe at køre over de mindste ting, mit hjerte banker ukontrolleret, og jeg får hele tiden varme kinder over den mindste berøring. Jeg forstår det ikke."

"Jamen Remus!" Lily smiler til mig og griner lidt af min uvidenhed. Jeg synes hellere, hun skulle indvie mig i hendes viden. "Du, som er så klog, burde da vide det. Du er forelsket!"

"Er… er du helt sikker på, det er det, jeg fejler?" Jeg tager mig nervøst til hovedet. Jeg –_har-_ set folk, der er forelskede. Min ven James er et glimrende eksempel, for han har rendt efter Lily lige siden, han mødte hende, vil jeg tro. Når han ser hende, bliver han altid helt mærkelig og begynder at gøre meget ud af, folk skal lægge mærke til ham, at hun skal lægge mærke til ham. Han snakker også altid om, hvor smuk og fantastisk hun er, selvom hun aldrig rigtigt gider ham. Jeg har også snakket med hende om det flere gange, altså uden James ved det, men hun siger altid, at han er en umoden idiot – og desuden driller James hendes bedste ven, Severus. Jeg forstod hende delvist, men der er meget mere til James' personlighed end det.

"Fejler?" udbryder hun forarget. "Forelskelse er da en skøn ting! Fuglekvidder, indre varme og… og den specielle person, der får dig til at føle dig som den gladeste person i verden!" Jeg ser på Lily med et forundret blik. Hun har røde kinder og et særligt glimt i øjet. Det er, som om hun indvier mig i noget hemmeligt. Hvis jeg ikke vidste bedre, ville jeg tro, hun også var lidt forelsket, men det var umuligt.

"Jeg ville altså helst være fri, hvis jeg havde valget," mumler jeg og kører forlegent en hånd igennem mit hår, da Lily sender mig et vagt blik. Hun tager forsigtigt min frie hånd og giver den et klem. Noget hun ikke plejer at gøre. Egentlig plejede vi ikke at være så tætte, da jeg jo egentlig først og fremmest er venner med James, Peter og Sirius, men… her på 5. år begyndte vi pludselig at have mange fag sammen, og så blomstrede vores venskab vel. Sådan beskriver Lily det. Jeg er anderledes end de andre. Mere moden. "Du skal ikke være bekymret, Remus. Vedkommende er utroligt heldig!" Jeg smiler svagt til hende og ser ned på vores hænder. Det føles ikke så akavet, som det bør.

"Du ville ikke tro mig, hvis jeg sagde det." Pludselig er mine fødder meget interessante. Jeg har Gryffindoruniformens klassiske sæt af grå, rød og gulligt stof på. Mit er bare langt mere slidt end de andres, og mine sko er så slidte, at jeg næsten går på mine fødder. Nogen ville synes, det var pinligt. For mig var det bare heldigt, jeg havde råd til de slidte sko.

"Prøv mig. Jeg er sikker på, intet kan overraske mig."

"Vedkommende er…"

"Det har været en skøn dag," siger hun og ser op på mig. Hendes øjne glimter af fryd og lykke, og jeg sender hende et skævt smil til svar. Jeg ved ikke rigtig, hvad jeg skal sige. Den har vel været fin.

"Jeg har nydt dit selskab," siger jeg, og jeg kan se, hun er skuffet. Gløden forsvinder fra hendes øjne, og smilet er ikke lige så optimistisk som før. Jeg tager hurtigt hendes hånd og giver den et let, skyldbevidst klem. Egentlig ser jeg ikke nogen grund til, jeg bør lyve for hende. Det gør bare det hele så meget værre for os begge.

"Så… det har slet ikke ændret noget?" Hun bider sig i læben, og nu ser jeg, hendes øjne skinner. Hvis hun begynder at græde, så ved jeg slet ikke, hvad jeg skal gøre. Den her situation kunne have været undgået, hvis jeg nu bare havde tænkt mig om!

Jeg tager en dyb indånding og skal til at give hende "forklaringen", men da jeg åbner munden, bliver mine læber brutalt overfaldet af hendes. Kysset er intenst, og det tager mig ikke lang tid at engagere mig. Jeg kan ikke engang huske, hvad jeg ville sige til hende. Nogle helt andre følelser tager over indeni mig, og inden jeg ved af det, så er hendes ben viklet omkring mit liv, og vi kysser op af den bare, kolde sølje, vi har valgt at gemme os bag. Jeg kan mærke den hede følelse sprede sig, da hendes hænder lander i mit hår, og jeg holder hende oppe med den ene hånd og begynder at pille ved hendes BH med den anden. Da vores læber kort skilles, stønner hun nonsens til mig, men jeg tager ikke rigtig notits af det; jeg har for travlt med at tænke på, hvad det egentlig er, vi har gang i. Nå ja, og så det sted vi har valgt at gøre lige netop dét. Hun læner sig dog ind mod mig, og hurtigt genoptages kysset. Det er langt og slet ikke desperat mere. Hendes hænder kærtegnet mit hår, mit ansigt, mine skuldre og ender i mit hår igen. Min frie hånd kører fra hendes ansigt, til hendes skuldre, ned langs hendes ryg og ender ved hendes...

Nogen rømmer sig bag os, og det gik forholdsvist hurtigt med at blive skilt. Jeg vænner mig om, og der står selveste Professor McGonagall og stirrer på os med et yderst forarget blik.

"Hvad i alverden er det dog, I foretager jer!" himler McGonagall og løfter sin hånd i en forbarmende gestus. Jeg ser tilbage og ser –hende- bide sig i læben. Det skuffede blik er vendt tilbage, og hendes hår er i uorden.

"Professor McGonagall," siger jeg og prøver desperat at rette mit hår. "Altså, det ser sikkert rigtigt slemt ud fra der, hvor du står, men jeg er sikker på, du sikkert har misforstået situationen!"

Professor McGonagall lægger armene over kors. "Se du hellere at komme af sted i en hvis fart, Mr. Black! Kom Ms. Wilkins, jeg vil mene, du bør være i Hufflepuffs opholdsstue nu." Christine strejfer blidt min hånd, inden hun bliver trukket med af Professor McGonagall. Det er hendes sprog for, at vi skal mødes igen. Jeg glæder mig allerede.

Så snart jeg når ind i opholdsstuen, smider min deprimerede krop sig ned i en sofa. Jeg mærker Lilys pegefinger prikke blidt til mig. "Lad nu være med at være sådan en drama Queen," siger hun med sin mest blide, forstående stemme. "Jeg er virkelig ked af, jeg grinte, Remus… Det var ikke af dig, jeg grinte af! Jeg tror bare, jeg var i chok over…" Hun dæmper sin stemme og sænker sit hoved for at hviske i mit øre: "Over… du har valgt at være forelsket i –ham- af alle! Jeg mener, helt ærligt.. hvad ser du dog i ham?"

Jeg ved ikke engang selv, hvordan jeg skal forklare det. Lige pludselig så skete det bare. Jeg tror, det var en af de gange, hvor jeg havde mindreværdskomplekser over varulvedelen af mig. Jeg havde siddet og skumlet på biblioteket med et eksemplar af: "Varulve og andre magiske væsner". Jeg plejer at se på billederne, da jeg ikke behøver nogen fakta. Jeg mener, burde jeg ikke vide alt, der er værd at vide om dem? Jeg forvandler mig til en varulv ved hver fuldmåne for himlens skyld. Dog kan jeg ikke se mig selv i spejlet der, så det er det, der interesserer mig. Problemet er bare… det eneste, billederne viser, er monstre. Uhyrer med frådende munde, skarpe tænder og lysende, morderiske øjne. Er det virkelig sådan, jeg ser ud?

Det var det, jeg sad og skumlede over den dag. Regnen piskede udenfor, og det var ved at blive mørkt. Jeg var fordybet i mine egne tanker, og pludselig dukkede en op ved min side. –Ham-. Han spurgte, hvorfor jeg igen sad og så i den bog, når jeg godt vidste, jeg ville få det sådan. Jeg spurgte ham – en smule spydigt – hvad han overhovedet lavede på et bibliotek. Han affejede min bemærkning og hævede øjenbrynet. "Du besvarede ikke mit spørgsmål," havde han sagt. Jeg svarede, at jeg krævede svar. "Du er jo selv en varulv, Remus. Hvad skal du vide?" Jeg var blevet sur og havde sagt, at da jeg ligesom havde for travlt med at have lyst til at flå ting i småstykker, kunne jeg ikke rigtig stoppe op for at se mig selv i spejlet og studere ting nøjere. Han havde ikke brudt sig om det, så han havde slået mig. Vi kom alvorligt op at skændes.

"Det kan godt være, du er en varulv et eller andet sted indeni dig," sagde han pludselig, da der havde været stille i et godt stykke tid. "Men det er fandeme ikke noget, du selv har valgt, Moony! Jeg ved, du er et godt menneske, og tror du virkelig, jeg ville have ledt efter dig, hvis jeg ikke bekymrede mig for dig? Og tror du, jeg ville bekymre mig om dig, hvis du var sådan et "morderisk væsen", som du selv siger? Du har masser af venner. Venner, der vil gå igennem alt for dig. –Alt-." Jeg havde følt mig så dum, da han sagde det, fordi jeg vidste godt, hvad der stod bag det. Dybe, tætte hemmeligheder. Han havde vendt sig væk fra mig og begyndte at gå. Da jeg bare stod og bearbejdede de ting, han havde sagt med et fjoget udtryk, vendte han sig om, og denne gang smilede han. Sådan rigtigt. "Til din orientering bruger du alt for meget tid på at hade dig selv og for lidt tid på at se, hvor godt et menneske du er. Det kan godt være, du har varulvesiden, men for mig vil du altid være Remus Lupin, den mest intelligente fyr på hele skolen. En ganske speciel fyr." Så fortsatte han med at gå, og efterhånden gik det op for mig, samtalen sluttede der, og jeg skulle følge med. Så det gjorde jeg.

Lily skubber blidt til mig, og jeg vender tilbage til virkeligheden. Jeg ved, jeg ikke kan fortælle hende det her, da det er en hemmelighed. Jeg er en varulv, og James, Sirius og Peter er alle en animagus, så de kan hjælpe mig og holde øje med alting, når det er fuldmåne. Det er nok det sødeste, nogen nogensinde har gjort for mig. Derfor holder jeg det også hemmeligt.

"Jeg ved det ikke," mumler jeg tonløst. "Det skete vel bare. Er det ikke meget almindeligt?"

Hun sukker. Jeg tror, hun er ved at opgive mig. "Tjoh, det er det vel."

Jeg rejser mig op, da jeg hører portræthullet åbne sig. Lilys blik ser også hen på skikkelsen, der træder ind. Der bliver fløjtet højlydt, og han ser voldsomt fornøjet ud, da han får øje på os. "Halløj Moony – Evans, det er altid en fornøjelse!" Han vinker til os, og Lily sender mig et sigende blik, der siger: "Jeg forstår dig virkelig ikke – men det må du selv om."

Jeg bider mig i læben, da jeg hører døren til drengenes sovesal blive lukket. Lily rynker brynene, tager min hånd og giver den et blidt klem. "Du skal fortælle det. Jeg kan ikke holde ud at se dig så ked af det, Remus. Potter sidder til eftersidning, og Peter er i Hogsmeade, ikke? Få det gjort nu, mens tiden er til det."

Jeg sukker og giver hendes hånd endnu et klem, før jeg beslutter mig for at give hende ret. "Jeg kan vel lige så godt få det pinlige øjeblik overstået nu. Jeg mener… hvad har jeg at tabe?" Hun sender mig et svagt, opmuntrende smil, og jeg sætter pris på hendes tavshed. Jeg ved selv, det er ufatteligt risikabelt. Hvordan fortæller man en af sine bedste venner, at man sådan set er forelsket i vedkommende?

Jeg rejser mig tøvende fra sofaen og sender Lily et sidste, svagt smil, inden jeg går op af trapperne til drengenes sovesal. Ganske rigtigt ligger han på sin seng med et drømmende udtryk i ansigtet. Jeg kender det udtryk, og det er det, der gør mig lidt depressiv. Det er sikkert endnu en pige.

"Moony!" siger Sirius og smiler stort til mig, da jeg lukker døren bag mig. "Sig mig, har dig og Evans noget? Jeg mener, I er hele tiden sammen, synes jeg. Prongs bliver vidst ikke så glad for det."

Jeg kan mærke blodet skyde op i mine kinder, og jeg gestikulerer heftigt med mine hænder. "Er du blevet skør? Selvfølgelig er der –intet- mellem Lily og mig!" Sirius griner let, og jeg føler mig endnu mere akavet end før. Som om det her ikke er svært nok i forvejen. "Sirius, jeg er nødt til at snakke med dig. Det er temmelig vigtigt."

"Jeg har også noget vildt at fortælle dig!" siger han muntert og rejser sig adræt fra sengen. Hans sorte hår sidder uglet, og jeg kan ikke finde ud af, om den er sengens værk eller noget andet. Jeg bider mig nervøst i læben, og nysgerrigheden lyset ud af ham. "… er du okay?"

Jeg nikker, selvom jeg kan mærke sveden dryppe af mig. "Du… du må nok hellere starte."

Sirius rynker brynene, men det ser ikke du til, han vil presse på med sine spørgsmål omkring min mentale tilstand. "Jeg har lige været ude med Christine, ikke? Jeg ved, det lyder langt ude, men jeg var ved at gøre det forbi, og inden jeg ved af det, kysser hun mig! Det ene fører det andet med sig, og… så kommer McGonagall pludselig! Jeg siger dig, det er ikke slut. Jeg så på Christine, og det var tydeligt, hun havde samme opfattelse!"

Jeg mærker en kold følelse indeni, og mine ben bliver langsomt til gelé. Sirius ser overrasket på mig og ligner en, der ikke rigtig forstår, hvad der sker. "Hvorfor… ser du så bleg ud lige pludselig? Har jeg sagt noget forkert?"

I starten stirrer jeg bare på ham. Mine læber brænder efter at sige det, og lige da jeg skal til at stoppe de ganske særlige ord, bryder de alligevel igennem: "Jeg er forelsket i dig, Sirius…"

Sirius' mund former sig til et 'o'. Så meget for tavshed, Remus. Flot klaret.

Mine ben tvinger mig fremad. Skridt efter skridt fortsætter jeg ud af drengenes sovesal, Gryffindors opholdsstue, portræthullet… Jeg føler mig magtesløs. Mit hoved har aldrig gjort så ondt, og selvom jeg ikke har ryet for at være den største tænker, så føles det alligevel som om, et eller andet i mit hoved hamrer på min hjerne med en enorm jernhammer.

En førsteårselev lister sig forbi mig og hviner, da jeg sender ham det mest brændende blik, jeg overhovedet kan fremstille. Jeg plejer normalt ikke at være så ond mod mine omgivelser, men… hvad fanden gør du, når en anden fyr – som for øvrigt er din virkelig tætte ven – fortæller, han er forelsket i dig?

Jeg vidste det i hvert fald ikke, for jeg stod bare og gloede på ham med åben mund. Remus – det føles så forkert at kalde ham Moony lige nu – lagde skiftevis vægten over på sine fødder og stod derfor og trippede nervøst. "Sig nu noget, vil du ikke nok?"

Jeg tog en dyb indånding. Det føltes virkelig som om, et eller andet pressede luften ud af mine lunger hurtigere, end jeg kunne få luften ind. "Hvad… hvad vil du have, jeg skal sige?" Hvis det havde været en pige, ville jeg bare have viftet den romantiske erklæring væk med en smart kommentar, så hun helt havde glemt, hvad hun havde sagt og i stedet fokuserede på noget andet. Det kunne jeg ikke her – ikke imod ham. Remus gør aldrig noget halvhjertet, så jeg skylder ham i det mindste at være alvorlig. Hvor svært for mig det end kan være.

"Bare et eller andet. Så jeg ved, jeg ikke har slået dig helt ihjel." Selvom nogle kunne tro, det var ment som en joke, så kunne jeg tydeligt se på Remus' øjne, at det var langt fra tilfældet. Han var knust. Han begyndte at holde om sine hænder og fokuserede på sine sko.

"Jeg tør ikke rigtig sige noget," sagde jeg og ser på ham. Han mødte halvhjertet mit blik. "Jeg ønsker ikke at ødelægge noget, så derfor tier jeg stille. Undskyld, Remus, men det her kræver noget betænkningstid, okay? Jeg… jeg går mig en tur. En lang tur."

Jeg hørte ham mumle et eller andet bag mig, inden jeg lukkede døren. Noget i stil med: "Skulle aldrig have sagt noget… aldrig." Det knuste mig bare endnu mere.

Jeg ved ikke, hvor jeg vil gå hen, men jeg har virkelig brug for bare at lufte mine tanker. Bare et øjeblik. Gangen er fyldt med frisk luft, og jeg trækker grådigt luften ned i mine lunger. Den ene trappe erstatter den anden, og inden længe møder jeg gangen på syvende sal. Måske er der fred i fornødenhedsrummet. Mine ben bærer mig hen til lokalet, og selvom det egentlig ikke kommer som nogen overraskelse, mærker jeg et par hænder, og pludselig kan jeg ikke se.

"Gæt hvem," kurrer en glad stemme i mit øre, og smilet er allerede at se på mine læber.

"Jeg har absolut ingen idé. Hvem er det?"

"Fjolle!" hviner hun og kysser mig på kinden. "Det er mig, Catherine!"

Jeg drejer mig, så hendes blå øjne møder hendes. Måske er det lige nøjagtig det, der skal være mine tankers distraktion. En pige – og så tilmed Catherine, som jeg har rendt rundt efter lige siden starten af 5. år. Hun er smuk, sød og utroligt intelligent – ikke på Evans-måden, men det er heller ikke, fordi hun er vildt dum. Hun er perfekt. Mine arme placerer sig omkring hendes hofter, og hun sender mig et lykkeligt smil; hende blonde hår krøller ned langs hendes skuldre, og det er alt sammen meget distraherende.

"Sirius?" spørger hun og bider sig genert i læben. En rødmen breder sig på hendes kinder, og det er svært ikke at blive lidt stolt over, man har den magt over en person. Jeg nikker som tegn på, hun skal fortsætte. "Jeg… har ikke kunnet tænke på andet, siden… du ved."

Forlegent kører jeg en hånd igennem mit sorte, pjuskede hår. Det hele føles så akavet nu, selvom jeg giver hende ret i de tanker. Jeg har også haft svært ved at fokusere på Remus. Gah. "Jeg… ved, hvad du mener. På en måde."

Hun læner hele kroppen ind mod mig, og to buler møder min brystkasse i det, jeg kun kan beskrive som en hed omfavnelse. De er distraherende. Alting går meget hurtigt efter det. Catherine og jeg deler ét hurtigt, hedt kys, får hun begynder at placere små kys ned af min hals, og jeg begynder at berøre hende forskellige steder, hvortil jeg bliver belønnet med små, summende lyde og støn. Alting går forrygende, og inden jeg ved af det, er vi inde i fornødenhedsrummet og roder rundt i en seng, der bare spontant valgte at dukke op. Jeg roder med hendes BH, mens hun fortsætter med kysseriet.

Ja, det hele går forrygende, indtil en ganske særlig person bryder igennem barrieren i mit hoved. Hans brune øjne er trodsige, og gløden ulmer af vrede. "Nå, så det er det, du kalder at tænke? Så vidt jeg husker, sagde du, venner gør –alt- for hinanden, men du kan ikke engang blive og snakke med mig, når du tydeligt kan se, jeg ikke vil have, du gør. Hvem er hun? Synes du virkelig selv, hun er bedre end mig, Sirius?"

Jeg åbner øjnene og ser nøje på Christine. Da jeg ikke bevæger mig og ikke svarer tilbage på hendes kys, bliver hun vel til sidst urolig og ser på mig. "Sirius, er du okay?"

Biblioteket er mørkt. Der er slet ikke den samme glæde over at være her, som der plejer at være. Det kan selvfølgelig have noget at gøre med, jeg føler mig så magtesløs og irriteret. Alting er håbløst. Jeg kan aldrig se ham i øjnene igen, vel? Det er jo fuldkommen umuligt nu. Hvad skal jeg fortælle de andre? "Nå men, vi snakker ikke sammen mere, fordi jeg simpelthen besluttede mig for at fortælle ham, at jeg er forelsket i ham. På den måde fandt I jo så også lige ud af, at jeg er til… drenge. Mit eget køn." Jeg kan ikke engang tænke b-ordet. Jeg regner med, jeg kommer til at høre ordet lang tid fremover alligevel, når først den store hemmelighed er ude. Nu jeg er ved det, så kan jeg lige så godt fortælle hele verdenen, jeg er en morderisk varulv.

Der er helt tomt herinde, og det er jo også derfor, jeg har valgt at snige mig ind. Jeg skal finde den bog, jeg holder så meget at se i, når jeg er helt nede. Ikke fordi den gør mig i bedre humør, men den gør mig mere bevidst om, hvorfor jeg ikke bør være lykkelig. Måske er jeg bare dømt til et liv i mørke. Lily forstod, da jeg sagde, jeg ikke havde lyst til at have selskab. Det får mig bare til at indse hvor god en veninde, hun egentlig er.

Bogen ser stadig lige så gammel ud, og da jeg åbner den, hverken skriger eller skræmmer den. Det ville være frygteligt, hvis jeg blev opdaget på biblioteket med lige netop den bog. Hvad ville bibliotekaren ikke tænke? Hm. Betyder det noget længere i længden?

Jeg sætter mig ved et bord og begynder at bladre om til den velkendte side. Der står en kæmpe overskrift: "VARULVE – MØRKEST VÆSNER". Jeg sukker og lader min pegefinger glide hen over bogstaverne. Et sted indeni mig begynder et eller andet at gøre ondt. Jeg bladrer og ser endnu et billede, og nedenunder står der en masse tekst, hvor forfatterne forklarer, at varulve er grusomme og alligevel "meget fascinerende skabninger". Det lyder, som om vi er dyr fra en muggler-zoo. Bizar tanke. Min pegefinger glider hen over billedet af det store, aggressive dyr, som jo egentlig lige så godt kunne være mig på en fuldmåne. Tænderne er blottede, knivskarpe og dødfarlige. Varulven står på to ben og ser ud til, den er på vej til at angribe. Sandsynligheden for, den døde i stedet, er meget større, men det ved jeg heldigvis ikke med sikkerhed. Igen ville tanken være meget bizar for mig. Selv om jeg ved, vi (ikke at jeg bryder mig om det) har tendens til at dræbe folk, så synes jeg stadig, det er skrækkeligt, at folk føler en lethed ved at dræbe… os.

Jeg hører et enormt brag fra døren, og inden jeg ved af det, rejser jeg mig så hurtigt op, at stolen bag mig vælter. Den nærmeste bogreol bliver mit skjulested, da jeg ser nogen vandre hvileløst rundt omkring reolerne, mens jeg kun kan frygte, det er en professor eller bibliotekaren. Om ikke andet er de nok på vej alligevel, fordi vedkommende har lavet sådan en kæmpe larm.

Pludselig bliver der helt stille. Inden skridt, intet åndedræt, ingenting. Jeg fryser på stedet og skal til at trække min tryllestav, da jeg mærker en hånd på min skulder. Vedkommende når at dække min mund med sin frie hånd og drejer mig omkring, så vi står ansigt til ansigt. Det sorte hår, de blå, alvorlige øjne.

"Swius," mumler jeg, da hans hånd stadig dækker over min mund ganske stramt. Han slipper hurtigt taget om mig, men han hverken siger noget eller ændrer udtryk. Jeg klør mig akavet i håret og venter på, han skal sige et eller andet, men han stirrer bare på mig. Mine ben fejer hen over gulvet, og jo længere, han bare står og stirrer på mig, jo mere utilpas bliver jeg. "Sirius, jeg-"

"Hold lige kæft et øjeblik!" udbryder han endelig. Jeg er ikke sikker på, jeg bliver ked af, han bander af mig, eller jeg er lettet over, han taler til mig. Han træder tættere og tættere på mig, og jeg ender til sidst med at læne mig op af bogreolen, jeg gemte mig bag. Mine øjne møder nervøst hans, og der er en svag glød af et eller andet bag det alvorlige udtryk.

"O-okay," siger jeg nervøst.

"Du snakker virkelig alt for meget!" siger han og lyder som om, det er en slags form for bebrejdelse. "Hele tiden! Det er, som om du altid skal gøre alting så dramatiseret og akavet; du kan aldrig gøre tingene nemme, lette og ligetil! Du tænker altid tingene for meget igennem, og… nu bryder du også ind i mit hoved og… argh!"

Uden at tænke mig om lægger jeg uforstående hovedet lidt på skrå. "Jeg… jeg er bange for, jeg ikke har nogen idé om, hvad du taler om…"

Han sukker og tager sig til hovedet. "Nu snakker du igen. Gider du tie stille i bare fem minutter?" Jeg laver en usynlig lynlås og lukker min mund med den. Han ser ikke imponeret ud over mit forsøg på at være sjov. "Du… du… jeg kan ikke få din stemme ud af mit hoved. Jeg kan ikke få dig ud af mit hoved, efter du fortalte mig alt det…" For første gang bløder hans øjne op, og nu smiler han rent faktisk.

"Sirius, jeg-"

Hurtigt og let rammer hans læber mine, og jeg bliver stille. Inden jeg ved af det, står vi og kysser op af reolen med samme lethed som et hvilket som helst andet par. Jeg har lyst til at nive mig selv i armen, for det her kan kun være en drøm, men da Sirius træder et skridt tilbage og afbryder kysset, har jeg bare lyst til, vi skal kysse hinanden igen. Hvis dette er en drøm, behøver den ikke at slutte for min skyld.

I starten siger han ikke noget, men så får han øje på det bord, jeg har siddet ved. Hans øjne bliver smalle, og så retter de sig mod mig. "Du har læst i den bog igen, har du ikke?" Jeg nikker og føler mig bemærkelsesværdigt skyldbevidst taget i betragtning, at jeg ikke står til ansvar hos ham. "Du har virkelig et selvtillidsproblem…" I starten føler jeg mig stødt, men da jeg ser hans smil, ved jeg, at det ikke er ment så hårdt, som det lyder. Han trækker mig ind til sig og kører forsigtigt, undersøgende, en hånd igennem mit hår. Af en eller anden grund gyser jeg og føler mig tryg. Jeg har så mange spørgsmål, men jeg har på fornemmelsen, at jeg får dem alle besvaret.

"Jeg… har tænkt over det, som jeg sagde, jeg ville." Et sted i hans tone er der et snert af skyld, men jeg lader det ligge. "Jeg… jeg synes, vi skal give det en chance." Jeg ser på ham og kan allerede fornemme på den måde, han smiler på, at jeg sikkert ser overlykkelig ud. Virkelig cool.

"Mener du virkelig d-"

"Ja, jeg mener det virkelig. Jeg mener, da vi kyssede…" Han lader sætningen dø og peger – er det generthed, jeg fornemmer? – på et intimt sted. "Jeg følte helt sikkert et eller andet – det har jeg sikkert hele tiden gjort."

"Så… vi er rent faktisk…?" Han nikker og kysser forsigtigt mit hår. Jeg har svært ved ikke at grine over, selveste Sirius opfører sig som en uerfaren teenager – jeg mener, det er forståeligt, jeg opfører sig sådan, men han har sådan set haft kærester siden 2. år. Det burde være ovre.

"Jeg har dog én betingelse." Jeg ser med en smule besvær op på ham. Jeg vil gøre hvad som helst. "Jeg synes, vi skal vente lidt med at fortælle de andre det. De får nok lidt af et chok." Et nik og så er det en aftale. Det var også en af de ting, jeg havde tænkt meget over. Gad vide, hvad de siger til det?

"Vent lidt," mumler jeg og trækker mig ud af omfavnelsen. Sirius ser forvirret ud. "Jeg er ikke bare som alle de andre, vel? Christine… jeg er ikke bare som hende, vel?"

Sirius fnøs. "Den slags ville jeg aldrig gøre mod dig. Det ved du godt." Han tager akavet min hånd, og jeg smiler svagt og mærker rødmen igen. "Husker du ikke den sidste samtale, vi havde herinde? Jeg vil gøre alt for dig, Remus. Varulv eller ej, så er du nu ganske specielt, og jeg vil –altid- være her for dig."

I det øjeblik omfavner jeg Sirius, og vores læber forsegles i endnu et kys.

7


	6. Love is everlasting

"Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

Hemingway.

En stemme rømmede sig oppe på talerstolen, og det havde været så unødvendigt, for stilheden var i forvejen ved at kvæle forsamlingen. Ingen sagde noget; det var, som om tomheden skulle få det hele til at virke mindre virkeligt. Som om ingen vidste, hvad de skulle gøre. Stilheden fortalte, hvad vi ikke sagde. Det var ubærligt, ubeskriveligt.

Jeg fik øjenkontakt med Mr. Williams lige med det samme. Hans blik afspejlede mit, og jeg kunne se, hans hånd rystede. Det skulle bare siges, og så var det min tur. Jeg havde så ondt af familien, og jeg havde sådan en lyst til at gå op bare for at give ham et knus. Forsikre ham om, at det nok skulle... ja, hvad? At det nok skulle gå? Det ville være det samme som at lyve. Ingenting ville gå lige nu eller nogensinde. Absolut ingenting.

"Ashley," sagde han med så megen autoritet, han kunne udvise. Jeg – og resten af forsamlingen – kunne dog hurtigt høre, hans stemme var ved at knække over ved samtlige vokaler i mit navn. "Vil du være sød at komme herop; det er tid til din tale."

Jeg nikkede; jeg viste ingen tegn på følelser. Da jeg gik mod podiet, så jeg lige frem og havde ikke lyst til at møde nogens blikke. Det var bare de samme medlidende, sørgende, triste og frustrerede blikke, og jeg var så.. frygteligt træt af dem. Søde ord og forudsigelser om en bedre fremtid hjalp ingen. Livets lys var forsvundet, og jeg hadede dem for at prøve at fjerne den følelse. Det ville ikke være fair mod _ham._

Jeg rettede forsigtigt mikrofonen. Der var ikke nogen grund til at bruge den, for alle holdte deres vejr; ingen sagde noget. Ingen lyd. Selv spædbørnene var tavse. Det var skræmmende. "Der er ikke nogen nem måde at starte dette på," begyndte jeg. Jeg var ikke overrasket over, at min stemme stadig var stabil og intakt. Alle ord var forståelige, og jeg kunne tydeligt se på folk, at de var blandet op i forundrede og forargede udtryk. Burde _jeg _ikke være en af dem, der var mest slået ud og følelsesmæssigt ustabil?

Jeg tog en dyb indånding. "Dette er til ære for dig, mit hjertes flamme." Kulden skød igennem mig som for at understrege, at noget ganske særligt manglede. Min flamme. Mine hænder rystede, da jeg tog papiret frem. Jeg vidste ikke, hvorfor jeg havde taget det med; jeg havde slet ikke brug for et papir. Det hele kom lige fra hjertet.

Jeg åbnede papiret; det var bare sådan, man gjorde, så publikum ikke troede, jeg bare var en uorganiseret idiot. Dette skulle forløbe perfekt. For hans skyld. Ingen andres. Jeg rømmede mig; en klump var ved at forme sig i min hals.

"Jeg kan huske den første gang, jeg mødte dig. Det var så spontant; så uforudsigeligt. Den dag ville forandre mit liv fuldstændigt. Du sprang ind i min grå verden og malede alle regnbuens farver på mine sort/hvide øjne. Du gav mig lyset tilbage. Gav mig livet tilbage."

Det er en varm dag i midten af september. Solen skinner, vinden er så godt som ikke til at bemærke, og eleverne på Hogwarts er udenfor, fordi de vil nyde det gode vejr.

Det vil jeg også. Min Ravenclaw skoleuniform svajer let i vinden på samme måde som mit lyse, slangekrøllede hår. Jeg har et halvhjertet smil på læberne, og det gør ondt at se på alle de mennesker, der har det sjovt med deres nære.

Jeg selv er lige kommet til Hogwarts. Jeg har i en alder af 16 år opdaget, at jeg egentlig også hører til denne verden. Der er sket en fejl, havde de sagt. Magikerne. De havde mistet kontakten til mig, til mine forældre, til min tvillingebror. Min bror og jeg kom hertil fra vores børnehjem; jeg føler mig så ensom, selvom to piger fra mit kollegium har taget sig godt af mig. Sofia og Dina.

Men så hører jeg en mærkelig lyd; som en, der er gået ind i noget stort og massivt. Jeg hører nogen ømme sig, og jeg skynder mig hen for at spørge, om vedkommende er okay.

Han er så flot; det er helt ubeskriveligt. Som han ligger der på græsset med hånden til hovedet – han er gået ind i et træ, tilsyneladende. Hans veninde står og ler let; jeg spørger, om han er okay. Der bliver nikket, og jeg modtager et, hvad der virker for mig, mærkeligt blik. Et beundrende blik.

Han spørger om mit navn. Jeg rødmer let og svarer: "Ashley Arquette Storm."

"Mit navn er Michael David Williams, og det her er min veninde; Jane Scott." Hans stemme er bare så mild, så sød og så... varm. Hans lyse, let krøllede hår falder hele tiden ned i øjnene på ham, og jeg finder det utroligt kært. Hans blå øjne undersøger mig; vurderer mig. Mine blå øjne møder hans blå, og der er en elektricitet, jeg aldrig har oplevet før. Det er en spontan, helt uigenkaldelig forelskelse. Kærlighed ved første blik.

"Jeg fandt senere hen ud af, du var gået ind i lige nøjagtig det skæbnesvangre træ, fordi du fik øje på mig... Jeg tør slet ikke tænke på, hvis jeg ikke havde mødt dig..." Min stemme begyndte at blive ujævn og en smule skinger. Jeg tog en dyb indånding, rystede mentalt på hovedet, genvandt kontrollen. Jeg så ned på mit papir, selvom der i princippet ikke stod noget. Det var for illusionens skyld.

"Jeg havde aldrig forstået, hvad kærlighed drejede sig om," sagde jeg og fik en naturlig rødmen i kinderne, da jeg begyndte at blive meget mere personlig. "Men når jeg var sammen med dig, var det som om, du fik min fortid til at forsvinde; alt ved dig lyste bare af kærlighed. Du kunne holde af alle; du lod tvivlen komme folk til gode, og du lukkede folk så hurtigt ind i dit liv. Dette gjaldt også mig."

Det er aften, samme dag. Jeg sidder uden for og ser op på stjernerne. Ved aftensmaden kunne jeg ikke få øjnene fra ham. Som han sad der og snakkede med sine venner; grinte, spiste og drak lidt af sin græskarjuice. Jeg havde svært ved at koncentrere mig, og mine veninder havde spurgt, om jeg var okay. Det havde ikke taget dem lang tid at finde ud af, noget var helt galt.

Derfor var jeg gået ud.

Jeg sukker dybt; en dyb, uforståelig længsel opstår inden i mig, og jeg bider mig i læben. Pludselig hører jeg en lyd, og han dukker op ved siden af mig. Hans smil lyser smukkere end stjernerne, og han sætter sig ned ved siden af mig.

"Er du okay?" spørger han, og spørgsmålet overrasker mig. Hvorfor bekymrer han sig om mig?

"Åh," mumler jeg, genert som jeg er. "Jeg tænker bare. Hvad med dig?"

"Åh," gentager han, men hans 'åh' lød langt mere klangfuldt – på den gode måde. "Jeg mente bare, det var perfekt vejr at tænke i."

Mine blå øjne retter sig imod ham, og jeg kan svagt skimte i det sølvblå lys fra månen, at han også ser på mig. Den samme elektricitet opstår, og jeg gyser.

"Fryser du?" Jeg nikker svagt, og pludselig mærker jeg noget omkring mig. Jeg får hans jakke omkring mig, og jeg rødmer svagt. Kærester fik lov til at låne jakker. Det så man på film. "Værsgo."

"Tak," siger jeg og smiler oprigtigt til ham. Jeg beder til, han ikke kan se mine rødmende kinder.

"Det var så lidt, Ash." Jeg ser overrasket på ham, da han bruger mit kælenavn. Jeg ser, han sænker blikket et øjeblik, og en fornemmelse siger mig, at han rødmer svagt. Pludselig mærker jeg noget strejfe min hånd, og til at starte med opstår der panik, indtil det går op for mig, det er hans hånd. Den holder om min, og varmen får mig til at gyse på en ny og.. bedre måde.

"Michael..." starter jeg; min stemme er genert, nervøs. Jeg lader den ufuldkomne sætning hænge løst i luften, mens jeg fornemmer, hans skikkelse kommer tættere på; jeg følger hans bevægelser, og inden jeg ved af det, strejfer hans læber mine. Bløde, indbydende og.. betryggende. Det var nok ikke det første ord, man ville bruge til at beskrive sit første kys, men... sådan var det. Betryggende. Vidunderlige. Blide kys. Vi fletter fingre, og mørket forsvinder. Der er kun lyset.

Jeg knugede papiret i hænderne. Smerten i mit hjerte begyndte at sprede sig til hver en del af min krop, og for første gang kunne jeg mærke tårerne prikke i mine øjne. Jeg bed mig selv hårdt i læben; jeg blev nødt til at gennemføre det her for hans skyld. Han fortjente det.

"Du hævede altid andres liv og behov over dit eget. Jeg har ikke en eneste gang oplevet egoisme eller selviskhed fra din side. Nogle gange forstod jeg det ikke, men jeg fandt hurtigt ud af, at det ikke var til at diskutere. Sådan var du bare, og… det reddede faktisk mit liv. Du reddede mit liv."

Det er en ganske almindelig dag, og folk går og passer deres eget. Det er frokostpause, så jeg sidder naturligvis med Sofia, Dina, Felice, Matthew, Helena, Henrietta og Daniel nede i storsalen for at spise. De andre sidder og snakker om alt mellem himmel og jord, men hvis jeg skal være ærlig, så hører jeg slet ikke efter. En skikkelse ved døråbningen fanger min opmærksomhed, og da han får øje på mig, begynder mit hjerte at banke ukontrolleret, og jeg mærker den sædvanlige varme følelse i mine kinder. Dina ser på mig og prikker til Sofia, der sidder på min højre side. Hun tager min hånd og knuger den blidt mellem sine, før hun rejser sig og sætter sig ved siden af Dina for at gøre plads.

Da Michael sætter sig ved siden af mig, føler jeg, alt er, som det skal være. Han planter et kys på min højre kind, og til gengæld læner jeg mig ind mod ham og kysser ham på læberne. Omfavnelsen føles himmelsk, og da vi skilles, tager han min hånd, og vores fingre sammenflettes. Michaels venner, Jane, Justin og Nathan sidder og snakker indbyrdes, mens Dina sender små, stjålne blikke til Nathan, og Sofia er fordybet i en samtale med Henrietta omkring dagens lektier. Alt er virkelig, som det skal være.

Da jeg skal til at sætte tænderne i min sandwich, som jeg plejer at lave til morgenmaden, styrter en 4. årselev ind og ser panisk på os alle sammen. "Skynd jer væk!" råber han og fægter med armene. "Dødsgardisterne har fundet vej ind på Hogwarts, og de er på vej herned. Lærerne bad mig sige til jer, at vi skal finde vores opholdsstuer med det samme, ellers kan det have alvorlige konsekvenser!"

Folk begynder at gå i panik ligesom drengen, der løber ud, så snart han har sagt sætningen. Vi slipper alt, hvad vi har i hænderne, og min højre hånd finder Michaels venstre. Vi ser på vores venner og nikker indbyrdes. "Vi bliver nødt til at finde et sikkert sted," siger Michael bestemt, og vi begynder alle sammen at småløbe. Dina og Sofia snakker nervøst sammen bag mig, mens jeg hører Nathan og Jane, der prøver at berolige dem en smule. Justin forbliver tavs. Det er så sjældent, jeg hører ham snakke, hvis jeg skal være ærlig.

Da vi når ud på gangen, ser jeg dem for første gang. Dødsgardisterne. De får øje på Michael og mig, og det er der, vi bliver skilt fra de andre. Alle løber i hver sin retning og prøver at forvirre dem. Jeg følger stadig Michael, men det virker nyttesløst at blive ved med at løbe, så jeg slipper hans hånd og vender mig mod truslen. Dødsgardisten ler af mig og spørger, om jeg ikke er lidt for dum sådan at udfordre ham. Jeg fnyser som svar. Min tryllestav gløder i min lomme, og jeg trækker den hurtigere, end han når at sige en besværgelse. "Lammer!" siger jeg højt nok til, dødsgardisten kan høre det, og så snart besværgelsen når ham, falder han om på gulvet. Jeg hører Michael råbe noget i stil med: "Ash, bag dig!", og da jeg vender mig om, ser jeg en dødsgardist, der bander af mig, mens tryllestaven ryster i vedkommendes hænder. "Forbandede heks," råber en mandestemme, der tilhører dødsgardisten. Da jeg ser, han trækker sin tryllestav, bliver jeg så forskrækket, at jeg glemmer alt om besværgelser og begynder at bakke væk. Desværre er der en ujævnhed i gulvet, og jeg falder. "Det her bliver lettere, end jeg troede," hvisler manden og peger nu direkte på mig. Hele min krop ryster, og da jeg ser ham udtale ordene, der skal dræbe mig, får jeg blanke øjne. "Avada Kedav-"

"ASHLEY! – DU HOLDER DIG FRA HENDE!" Jeg ser fra dødsgardisten til Michael, der i sin hånd holder sin tryllestav, og han ser ikke ud til at have glemt hverken besværgelser eller forbandelser. Et rødt lysglimt fylder gangen, og jeg hører et bump. Da jeg mærker hånden, der stryger mig over håret, ånder jeg lettet op. "Hvis du gør det der igen…" udånder han desperat. "… overlever ingen af os, Ash. Du må love mig, at du aldrig sætter dit liv på spil på den måde. Det… det var virkelig tæt på." Jeg tager hans hånd, og han hjælper mig op. Tårerne begynder at løbe ned af mine kinder, da det går op for mig, at jeg kunne have været død, mens jeg nikker til ham. Michael trækker mig ind til sig, og for en kort stund glemmer vi, at dødsgardisterne er ved at overtage hele Hogwarts. Det er en 1. årselevs fortvivlede hvin, der vækker os begge. Igen tager vi hinandens hænder, inden vi løber mod stemmen.

Mindet om hans ansigtsudtryk, da han knugede mig ind til sig, fik mit hjerte til at gøre forfærdeligt ondt, mens min mave trak sig sammen i kramper. Jeg tog en dyb indånding og fik i stedet et af hans gladere smil på nethinden. Han havde det smukkeste smil, og jeg fik det altid godt af at tænke tilbage på det. Sådan vil jeg altid huske ham. Lykkelig.

"Fremtiden var noget, du så frem til. Det var dog ikke sådan, at du udelukkende tænkte på fremtiden og glemte at leve i nuet. Det var vigtigt for dig at begge ting var i balance. Du tog altid ting med et smil, og intet kunne slå dig ud. Alt her i livet var en prøvelse og en gave, og jeg ville ønske, jeg havde lige så let ved det som dig. Jeg har aldrig mødt så positivt et menneske som dig, og det kommer jeg nok heller aldrig til igen. Der er virkelig ingen som dig." Salen var stadig tavs, da jeg tog en pause for at komme mig lidt. Jeg var virkelig ved at tabe til følelserne nu, men jeg blev nødt til at gennemføre det her. For hans skyld.

"Jeg tænker hele tiden tilbage på juleferien. Den korte tid, jeg var sammen med dig, fortalte mig langt mere om dig, end jeg havde troet mulig. Den glød, du havde, når du delte små hemmeligheder fra din fortid med mig, og da du præsenterede mig for dine forældre. Det var, som om du havde drømt om det hele dit liv, og nu fik du endelig oplevet det. Jeg tror, vi delte lykken i det øjeblik. Jeg har aldrig følt mig så tæt forbundet med dig, som jeg gjorde i den ferie."

Jeg hiver kufferten ned fra sovesalen med et støn. Dina og Sofia står allerede nede i opholdsstuen med deres kufferter og smiler til mig. "Nå, er du klar til at tage af sted?" Dina sender mig et muntert, drilsk smil. Jeg ved, hvad hun mener, og det er derfor, jeg begynder at rødme.

"Jeg synes, det er så mærkeligt, jeg skal tilbringe hele juleferien hos ham!" Jeg bider mig i læben, og Sofia omfavner mig, da jeg slipper kufferten. Det er hendes måde at berolige mig på.

"Jeg er sikker på, det bliver super dejligt for jer begge," siger hun, da hun trækker sig ud af omfavnelsen. "Jeg er sikker på, vi alle får en dejlig ferie!" Dina tager ned til Sofia i Brighton i denne ferie, fordi Sofia trænger til afveksling i sin familie, og hun ved af erfaring, at Dina får traumerne lidt på afstand.

"I har sikkert ret," mumler jeg og får øje på nogle velkendte skikkelser, der går ned af trappen fra drengenes sovesal. En speciel dreng med lyst, krøllet hår smiler til mig, og mit hjerte smelter. Ja, det skulle helt sikkert blive en god ferie.

Jeg trækker huen ekstra godt ned over ørerne på ham, og til gengæld trækker han lidt i min hue. Vi sender hinanden et hurtigt, forsikrende smil, inden vi går op til huset, hvor Michael bor. Dørklokken spiller en sød melodi, og jeg begynder langsomt at ryste. Michael klemmer blidt min hånd, og det beroliger mig kun en ganske lille smule. En kvinde, Michaels mor, formoder jeg, åbner døren og lyser helt op, da hun ser os. "Michael!" udbryder hun hjerteligt og ser så på mig. "Og du må være Ashley. Jeg har hørt så meget om dig. Jeg er Michaels mor, Amelia." Hun sender mig et varmt smil og byder os indenfor. Jeg hilser pænt på hende, og jeg er allerede sikker på, jeg godt kan lide hende. Jeg kan godt se, hvor Michael har en del af sin personlighed fra. Vi går ind, og da Michael begynder at tage sit overtøj af, følger jeg hans eksempel og gør det samme. Vi bliver budt ind i stuen, og i en lænestol sidder en mand, som, jeg formoder, er Michaels far. Så snart han ser os, rejser han sig og smiler til Michael.

"Hej far," hilser Michael og gør en gestus mod mig. "Det her er Ashley, min kæreste." Måden han udtaler 'kæreste' på – som om det ikke beskriver mig godt nok. Han lægger så meget kærlighed i det ord, at jeg slet ikke ved, hvad jeg skal gøre. Så jeg står og ser genert ned i gulvet.

"Sikke en køn pige," siger Michaels far, og jeg møder automatisk han blik. Han ved nok ikke, hvor glad det gør mig, at han siger det. Han rækker hånden frem, og jeg tager den forsigtigt. "Mit navn er Henry, og som du nok ved, er jeg Michaels far. Amelia og jeg har hørt så meget om dig, Ashley." Jeg rødmer, og Michael står og ser en smule genert ud ved siden af mig. Jeg ser på ham med et varmt blik og føler mig pludselig en smule forlegen. "Michael er et fantastisk menneske. Jeg kan se, hvor han har det fra." Jeg smiler varmt til dem. Jeg føler mig allerede godt tilpas, og da de smiler tilbage, ved jeg, at jeg på intet tidspunkt kommer til at føle mig dårligt tilpas her. Nogensinde.

Efter at have stået og snakket lidt omkring skolen, og hvad der ellers sker rundt omkring, trækker Michael mig med ind på sit værelse. Overalt ser jeg ting, der med lethed kan sættes i forbindelse med ham. Billeder af ham og hans venner, familiefotos, plakater med musikalske temaer, qudditch-plakater og en masse andet, der bare emmer af Michael. Jeg sætter mig i hans seng, og da han sætter sig ved siden af mig, føler jeg mig pludselig akavet. For et par dage siden havde jeg haft en drøm, hvor Michael og jeg var –sammen-. Jeg havde selvfølgelig fortalt ham om det, men ikke desto mindre føles det så lidt mærkeligt at sidde lige her, hvor det ifølge drømmen vil ske.

Michael klør sig lidt akavet i sine blonde krøller og smiler til mig. "Jeg… går ud fra, du tænker på… din drøm, ikke?" Da jeg nikker, ser han op i loftet et par sekunder. "Det kom jeg vidst også til, men… hey. Der er ingen, der siger, at bare fordi du drømte det, så… vent, du ved, hvad jeg mener, ikke?"

Jeg kommer til at grine og nikker. "Jeg… jeg tror, jeg ved, hvad du mener, selvom du har en meget underholdende måde at sige det på." Han ånder lettet op.

"Vent… sagde du ikke, dit hjem lå få meter herfra?" Jeg fryser i min bevægelse og ser på ham. Jeg havde håbet, han ikke ville huske det, for selvom det ville være rart at fortælle ham om min fortid, så synes jeg stadig ikke, det er vildt fedt at skulle vise ham, at jeg bor på et… et børnehjem.

"Jo… Børnehjemmet ligger ikke så langt herfra. Er… er du sikker på, du vil se det?"

Michael tager min hånd og giver den et klem. "Jeg er interesseret i at vide alt om dig, Ash. Jeg vil rigtig gerne se, hvor du bor."

Hans smil fik mig overtalt, og da jeg står foran det efterhånden gamle børnehjem, fylder det mig med glæde såvel som sorg. To børn kommer løbende ud og omfavner mig, og mens jeg krammer dem og hvisker søde ting, står Michael ved min side med et forbavset udtryk. "Millie, Oliver, det her er Michael." Jeg gør en gestus mod ham, og de små ser på ham i et sekunds tid, hvorefter de giver ham kram og glade smil. Millie og Oliver er de nyeste børn på børnehjemmet, og man kan vel sige, jeg har taget dem under mine vinger.

Vi går indenfor, og Lisette står i entréen og ser på mig med et stort smil. Jeg omfavner min "mor", som jeg ynder at kalde hende, mens folk, jeg kender, kommer og hilser på. Jeg smiler til alle og ser muntert hen på Michael, som alle pludselig får øje på.

Ingen præsentation er nødvendig. Lisette og Michael giver hånd, og jeg kan se, hun accepterer ham. De fortæller, hvad de hver især hedder, og der opstår øjeblikkelig accept fra Lisettes side, hvilket gør mig usigeligt glad. Michael smiler til hende og læner sig ind mod mig: "Nå, jeg vil stadig rigtig gerne se dit værelse, Ash…"

Jeg bider mig i læben og nikker tavst. Personalet ser overrasket på mig, da jeg kommer ind, for de regnede da først med, jeg ville være hjemme til sommer. Jeg sender dem et frisk smil og går mod mit værelse, som ligger bagerst i den bygning, vi sover i. "Der er ikke så langt igen," siger jeg nervøst til Michael, der egentlig bare kigger sig omkring og – gætter jeg på – får et indtryk af, hvordan jeg bor.

Da vi endelig når til mit værelse, tager jeg en dyb indånding, inden jeg trækker håndtaget ned og åbner døren. Mit værelse er forholdsvist lyst med lysebrune vægge – selvom dette er min hadefarve – og hvide gardiner er trukket til siden for at give værelset lys. Min seng ligger bagerst på værelset i højre side, og jeg bliver lidt flov, da jeg ser, mit katte-sengetøj stadig ligger på sengen. Udover min seng har jeg et lille, gammelt skrivebord med tilhørende stol, der har set bedre dage, en bogreol med forskellige bøger af forskellige genrer og sidst, men ikke mindst, er der væggene, der nok afslører mest om mig selv. Journaler, jeg har skrevet, billeder, jeg har taget, autografer, jeg har fået, og… minderne strømmer ud fra mine vægge. I starten ønskede jeg bare, at den lysebrune farve skulle dæmpes, men nu… var det bare en ting, jeg gjorde.

"Wow," udånder Michael og ser på mig med et smil.

"Jeg har altid syntes, mit værelse var en smule… tomt og upersonligt," mumler jeg genert og skubber ham blidt lidt længere ind i rummet. Han ser på mig med et forbløffet udtryk, og hans ene mundvig kruses i et skævt smil.

"Ash. Rummet fortæller så meget om dig. Se lige alle de fotografier!" Han peger på væggen ved min seng, hvor alle mine favoritbilleder hænger. "Det er jo fantastisk."

Jeg rødmer svagt og går hen imod min seng. Han følger efter og ser nysgerrigt til, da jeg tager et par billeder ned fra væggen.

"Det her er et meget gammelt billede," siger jeg en smule forlegent, da jeg viser ham et billede af mig og Adrian, fra da vi var omkring ni år. Mine slangekrøller er fanget i to rottehaler, og Adrians hår er så langt, at det går ham til nakken. Vi har begge forfærdelige krøller. Jeg smiler; sådan er det altid, når jeg ser på det billede. Kort harmoni.

"Er det dig og Adrian?" spørger Michael, og jeg nikker. "I… ligner virkelig hinanden. Altså, jeg ved, I er tvillinger, men her… wow."

"Jeg ved, hvad du mener. Det er langt sværere at se i dag. Efter puberteten begynder vi jo begge at ligne… ja, hver vores køn, ikke?" Michael nikker desorienteret og ser på det næste billede i rækken. Hans bryn hæves igen, og jeg rødmer svagt.

"Hvem er han?" spørger han, og jeg giver ham forsigtigt billedet. Drengen er høj, mørkhåret og har brune øjne. Dådyrøjne, plejede jeg at kalde dem. Hans navn er Stephen. Der er også to piger. Den ene er mig i en trettenårig form. Dengang havde jeg en forfærdelig kamp med mit hår. Den anden er min barndomsrival, Susannah. Hendes lange, mørkebrune, glatte hår sad perfekt med et rødt bånd, og hendes røde sommerkjole blafrede blidt i sommervinden. Jeg havde overalls på og et par meget slidte converse, som Lisette havde købt til mig brugte.

"Det er Stephen," mumler jeg flovt; jeg fortryder allerede, jeg har taget billedet ned fra væggen. "Jeg… han… han var min første forelskelse."

Jeg bider mig i læben og beder til, han ikke bliver sur. I stedet for sender han mig et ømt blik og tager min hånd. "Noget siger mig, det ikke gik særlig godt?" Min tavshed fortæller ham alt. "Hvem er pigen på billedet?"

Jeg tager en dyb indånding; det er så svært at huske tilbage på al den jalousi. "Det er Susannah. Hun var mit livs mareridt. Vi var vel en slags veninder dengang, som du kan se. Jeg fortalte, jeg var lidt lun på Stephen, og… inden jeg vidste af det, var de to et par. Susannah droppede ham kort efter, og da jeg spurgte, hvorfor hun havde gjort det, når hun vidste, jeg kunne lide ham mere, end hun kunne, så sagde hun: 'Fordi jeg ville bevise for dig, at der altid vil være nogen, der er mere vellidt end dig. Du kan lige så godt opgive at prøve, for der vil altid være en, der kan overgå dig. Søde, det var for dit eget bedste.'"

Michaels tavshed skræmmer mig. Jeg tør ikke se på ham, men hans hånd samler sig om min hagespids og tvinger mig til at se ham i øjnene. Hans øjne emmer af sørgmodighed. Ikke medlidenhed. Bare ren og skær sorg. "Sådan en… en kælling," udbryder han med foragt i stemmen. Jeg ser på ham med et overrasket blik og ved ikke rigtig, hvad jeg skal sige eller gøre. Han trækker mig ind til sig, og jeg kan mærke, mine øjne bliver blanke. "Det, hun sagde dengang, er løgn. Ingen, der forstår sig på gode mennesker, ville vælge dig fra. Han aner ikke, hvad han går glip af, Ash. Jeg føler mig så heldig. Jeg elsker dig. Kun dig."

Jeg havde det svært ved at være der efter det minde, så vi blev enige om at tage tilbage til ham. Vi sagde selvfølgelig farvel til alle, og de så ud til at synes om Michael, hvilket gjorde mig usigeligt glad.

Vi går i stilhed, og det føles underligt, men jeg kan ikke sætte min finger på hvorfor. Sneen knaser under vores fødder, og jeg hviner, da jeg mærker noget koldt og vådt i min nakke. Jeg vender mig om og ser Michael, der med et uskyldigt udtryk i øjnene holder en ny snebold i den ene hånd. Jeg smiler slesk og begiver mig ud i en sneboldskamp, der varer et lykkeligt øjeblik, indtil…

"Hvad blev der egentlig af dem?" spørger Michael, der nu går med sin hånd i min på fortovet. Vi har begge røde kinder.

"Hvem?" spørger jeg med et smil på læben og føler endelig, alt er, som det skal være.

"Susannah og Stephen. Hvad blev der af dem?" Han ser nysgerrigt på mig, og jeg synker en klump i halsen. Jeg havde sådan håbet, vi kunne lade det emne ligge.

"Altså…" starter jeg og tager en dyb indånding. Det føles forkert at snakke med ham om noget, der bare ligger så langt tilbage i hukommelsen. "Susannah blev adopteret som fjortenårig af et rigt par, der manglede en arving. De sagde, hun var smuk og klog, og hun ville være det perfekte ansigt udadtil." Jeg sluger en klump i halsen, for de havde egentlig også tænkt sig at se på mig, men… Susannah spildte grød ud over min blå kjole, så jeg ikke kunne fremvises. Michael giver min hånd et blidt klem og venter på, jeg er klar til at fortælle videre. "Stephen… Altså jeg skrev faktisk med ham. Nogle gange modtager jeg stadig breve fra ham, hvor han fortæller, hvordan alting går, og jeg svarer som regel, og så føles alting en smule som før, selvom han blev nødt til at flytte til USA, og…" Jeg stopper, da jeg ser skyggen, der falder over Michaels ansigt. Han krydser armene på en vantro måde, der gør mig lidt bekymret. Lige før var han jo glad. "Hvad… hvad er der galt, Mic?"

"Hvis jeg ikke vidste bedre…" mumler han og møder trodsigt mit blik. "Ville jeg tro, du stadig følte noget for ham…"

Jeg stirrer på ham og forstår i starten ikke, hvad det egentlig er, han står og siger. Hvordan kan han stå der og sige sådan noget, når jeg lige har vist ham mit hjem, min fortid og min største sårbarhed? "Hvad snakker du om?" Jeg begår en kæmpe fejl og snerrer lidt af ham. Hans ansigtsudtryk går fra trodsigt til såret.

"Undskyld, Ash… jeg ved godt, det var tåbeligt, men…"

"Hvordan kan du tillade dig at sige sådan noget, når det var _dig_, der spurgte mig ud om… ham?" Min stemme knækker over, og Michael rynker brynene.

"Det var heller ikke meningen, og selvfølgelig ved jeg da godt, du ikke føler noget, men… når du taler sådan om ham i et drømmende toneleje, så er det svært ikke at…"

"At hvad? Er jeg måske ikke sammen med dig nu i juleferien? Jeg skal faktisk fejre jul med dig og ikke Dina og Sofia, som jeg egentlig originalt havde planlagt. – Betyder det slet ikke noget for dig?"

Han ser ned i jorden, og de ord, der forlader hans læber, er nok de mest sårende, jeg nogensinde har hørt i hele mit liv. "Vi har aldrig skændtes før… måske var det for tidligt for os begge det her..."

Jeg sidder i et tog på vej til Brighton og kigger ud af vinduet. Sneen maler alt på sin vej hvidt, og hvis mine øjne ikke var røde af gråd, så ville jeg nok have elsket det af hele mit hjerte. Sådan var det dog ikke. Jeg _havde_ grædt, og jeg _er_ grædefærdig. Mine kufferter ligger ved siden af mig, og alt føles tomt i mit hjerte. Jeg har ikke noget tilbage, udover mine veninders selskab. _Han slog ikke op med dig_, tænker jeg for mig selv. _I ser hinanden efter ferien, ikke? Det hele skal nok gå. _Jeg snøfter en sidste gang, og så er jeg i Brighton inden længe.

Sofia og Dina står på perronen med en pakke brownies, som de ved, jeg elsker. Jeg takker dog nej, og Dina lægger armen om mig med et bekymret blik. "For helvede, Ash," mumler hun og kysser min kind. "Dine øjne… Hvor længe har du grædt?"

Jeg siger ikke noget på hele turen hjem.

Jeg siger end ikke noget, da jeg kort efter får en ugle fra Michael.

_Kæreste Ashley, min skat,_

_Jeg er ked af, juleferien endte, som den gjorde, og vi skiltes som uvenner._

_Det var ikke meningen, det hele skulle ende sådan, men når vi ses igen efter ferien, så skal det hele nok ordne sig, ikke? _

_Jeg savner dig allerede, _

_Michael._

Jeg beder om et stykke pergament og en pen.

_Kæreste Michael, mit alt,_

_Jeg er også frygteligt ked af det. Det var slet ikke sådan her, jeg havde regnet med, det hele skulle ende. Jeg havde glædet mig sådan til at skulle tilbringe ferien hos dig, men… du havde nok ret; jeg tror heller ikke, vi var parate. Måske bliver det næste ferie – det håber jeg i hvert fald!_

_Jeg elsker dig,_

_Ash._

Jeg modtager et sidste brev fra ham. Det brev ville komme til at betyde mere, end jeg troede muligt.

_Ash,_

_Næste ferie bliver anderledes, det lover jeg. _

_Jeg elsker også dig. Mere end du aner._

_Mic._

Jeg kunne ikke holde dem tilbage længere. Alle de usagte ord flød som salte tårer ned af mine kinder. Jeg tabte papiret i mine hænder, og folk begyndte at græde med mig. Det havde slet ikke været meningen. Jeg måtte jo være stærk! Det var mit sidste farvel… Alt skulle jo forløbe perfekt. Perfekt ligesom ham.

Jeg fik kontrol over min stemme, men tårerne strømmede stadig ned af mine kinder. "Jeg gik tilbage til de andre, gjorde jeg. Dine sidste ord gjorde mig så glad, at det ikke betød noget, hvorvidt jeg var sammen med dig i ferien eller ej. Vi ville jo ses igen snart, ikke? Og når vi gjorde, så ville jeg gøre det hele godt igen; den tanke lettede så meget pres på mine skuldre, og… så fik jeg brevet kort efter. Ikke lang tid var gået."

Dina og Sofia så op på mig. I deres øjne var al den kærlighed, jeg behøvede for at få styrken tilbage. "Jeg havde følt mig så fortabt, da jeg læste det. For hvert ord, der gik igennem mine tanker, opstod der en ny flænge i mit hjerte. Til sidst var det knust, og det er det stadig. Det vil det nok altid være. Du fortjente ikke at…" Min stemme knækkede, og jeg kunne se, jeg ikke var den eneste, der havde svært ved det ord om ham. Det kunne bare ikke passe. Han kunne ikke være…

"Michael," hvor føltes det dog godt at sige hans navn højt. Alene hans navn kunne bringe sommerfuglene til at flagre rundt i min mave i få sekunder, før sandheden gik op for dem. Jeg kunne ikke bare kalde på ham, og så ville han dukke op. Sådan fungerede det ikke. "Du var alles engel, og jeg vil altid se dig som min Skytsengel. Jeg savner dig uendeligt meget. Det gør vi alle… Jeg vil altid holde fast i de minder, vi nåede at få sammen, og… og når jeg ikke længere kan det, så… så… så håber jeg virkelig, jeg kan mødes med dig igen i Himlen. For i Himlen bor du, min elskede. Det ved jeg, du gør."

Enkelte klappede, andre nikkede anerkendende til min tale, men jeg ville ikke modtage nogen form for trøst; jeg så på Michaels forældre, og de smilte så godt, de kunne; et svagt smil, som, jeg vidste, var ægte. Det kom fra hjertet.

Sofia og Dina fulgte mig fra podiet og hen til hans kiste. Låget var endnu ikke sat på. De stillede sig et stykke fra os og ville vente til, jeg var færdig med at sige farvel.

Det tog mig et stykke tid at turde se ned på ham, og da jeg endelig fik gjort det, fyldtes mine øjne igen med tårer. Han så så fredelig ud. Han havde stadig farve i kinderne, og hans øjne havde hele tiden været lukkede – det fortalte hans far. Hans lyse, krøllede hår skinnede som en engels, og hvis det ikke var, fordi mit hjerte smertede, så ville jeg tro, han lå og sov. Jeg tog mig selv i at stryge min hånd ned over hans kind.

"Åh, Michael," sagde jeg, og en tåre faldt fra min kind og ned på hans. Jeg havde en rose i den anden hånd, og jeg lagde den forsigtigt på hans bryst. I mit hoved var det, som om hans hænder lukkede sig om blomsten, men det var et produkt af min fantasi. "Jeg vil lægge en rose hos dig hver gang, jeg tænker på dig. Er jeg på Hogwarts, vil jeg lægge den ved det træ, hvor vores øjne mødtes for første gang, og så kan du kigge ned på mig og vide, jeg stadig husker og savner dig."

Jeg bed mig i læben for at få lidt kontrol igen. Tårerne stoppede aldrig med at løbe. Jeg lænede mig forsigtigt ind mod kisten og hviskede: "Jeg elsker dig, Michael, og det vil jeg altid gøre. Jeg beder til, vi ses igen. Vent på mig så længe." Jeg holdte en lille pause og rejste mig op igen. Mit blik gled flygtigt ned af hans krop; han var klædt i troldmandsgevandter af blødt stof, og det klædte ham. Han lignede virkelig en engel. Det havde han nok altid gjort. I et øjeblik så det ud som om, han smilede til mig. Jeg blinkede tårerne væk for at se, om det kunne passe; han lå stadig med de lukkede øjne og det salige udtryk. Det var dog som om, at det lille syn fik mig overbevist om, at det ikke var sidste gang, jeg så ham. Vi vil mødes igen en dag begge klædt i hvidt og med strålende vinger.

Jeg smilede forsigtigt til ham og tørrede tårerne bort. "Vi ses snart, min elskede."

8


End file.
